New Year Short Stories
by valkan
Summary: A collection of tales told through the perspective of Rose. The desires of all four of the girls who spent time with Ein are reflected in their storytelling.
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Riviera: The Promised Land. Oh God I wish I did though. _

_Hello :D valkan here! I love Riviera, no 'ifs' 'ands' or 'buts' about it. Its a great game, with a good story and unforgettable characters. And you know what that means! Fan-fiction. _

New Year Short Stories

Elendia is a quiet place most of the year. Its majestic groves and springs are disturbed rarely by its outsiders, even on special holidays. But there is one week throughout the entire year that visiters flock to Elendia to pay their blessings to the gods.

In the final month of passing, when the moon becomes full for the twelfth time; the moon becomes a light green signifying the end of the year. People from all over Riviera come here to celebrate the creation of Riviera, and to hopefully receive good luck from the gods and wealth until the end of next year. The hopes and dreams of the people reside here, and their stories intertwine with other stories as they enjoy the final days of another year. It is the most important week for all the sprites of Riviera.

My name is Rose. In truth, this is the first New Years festival I will attend in Riviera. At the festival, there are many things to do for fun. Sing, Dance, play games, eat, and court. But a time honored tradition is upheld year after year from what I've heard. This tradition, if I understand it correctly, is to tell stories. From the first day on the last week, to the day when the sky-candles light up the sky, signifying the end of the year, and the beginning of the next. The stories can be about anything, really. From gentle poems, to heroic epics, to heart wrenching tragedies, and romantic love-stories.

From what I understand, the stories that people bring to the New Year's Festival, are very good. But it has wounded me deeply that no one has written any of them down. Therefore, I have taken it upon myself to chronicle these stories. I will try my best to listen to as many of them as I can, and when I have some time to write, I will write as much as I can. If I am successful, this tome will be a my thanks to the Riviera and Asgard after Ein and I die. I hope that whomever reads these stories; learns the lessons and experiences the emotion in each one.

-Rose R. Crawford

_I like to do previews so here it is:_

_Voice of Rose: I'm going to spend the day with Fia and Ein tomorrow, she has promised me a story at the end of the first day. Its an easygoing tale about a king, his humble kingdom, his Queen , and his strange hobby._

_On day one of Riviera: New Year Short Stories:_

_Fia's Tale._

_Don't miss it!_


	2. Fia's Tale

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Riviera or it's characters. _

_Not many notes accept I apologize for not updating sooner._

Fia's Tale

I watched with disinterest as Ein spent the day fraternizing with Fia. Since Fia is a gentle and quiet, she has turned out to be quite the unexciting person. As I watched them awkwardly try to start a conversation, I'm left in utter amazement how dense Ein is. That thick head may save him in battle, but when it comes to courting females, Ein's thick head only gets in the way.

When nightfall came on the first day, I listened intently to the story that she told.

"Ein? Would you like to hear a story?" Fia asked as the sun disappeared over the horizon.

"Absolutely Fia."

Once upon a time there was a small kingdom on the western edge of Riviera. It was a small kingdom, ruled by a young king. His name was King Darius the 3rd, and he had just been crowned King by his father, who had just stepped down from his rule.

"Son, I have ruled long, and I am old." The late king said. "I will die soon and I decided to let you succeed me before I die. I would like to see you rule my kingdom before my time comes."

"Of course Father, I have always done what you say. I will not waste the time you have left."

"Good." The late king replied. "Now I want you to go out and view these lands that you will be ruling."

And so, Darius with his escort, walked across his father's legacy with his own two feet. He saw many things, including the happy people, tending there farms and livestock in the cool spring air. They would recognize him immediately and prostrate themsevles on the ground and would occasionally yell out "long live the new king!" Darius smiled to himself at the devotion he saw amoungst his people.

"It seems the people are also looking forward to you're rule my liege." His escort whispered.

"I know, I was surprised how many of my people were looking forward to this." He replied.

The day ended far too quickly for Darius, who wanted to spend some more time observing his kingdom and his subjects. It was quite invigorating to see such loyal people.

_I only need a wife..._

At that moment, when the young king passed through a peaceful grove, he saw a wonderous sight. A woman was kneeling and singing to the grove. Her hair was like golden silk, and slender figure gave off an aura of angelic beauty.

_She is nothing short of perfect! I must have her!_

"Sir Dharm! What is that maiden name?" The young king asked.

"Her my lord? She is Seraph my lord."

"Seraph? Its a wonderful name, knight. Surely an angelic woman such as her must have a long line of suiters waiting for her."

"No my liege, I'm afraid that she is not, for she is cursed. No one will wed her because she has the mark of sadness. She will bring overwhelming sadness and strife to anyone who gets close to her."

"I have only heard of such things in legend."

"I assure you my liege it is true, she lives here in this grove because her family will not take care of her. It is truly

a sad predicament."

The young King was baffled. How could someone abandon such a beauty? Here was a woman who could make any man happy, who could bring happiness to any family. She not only was beautiful, but she had a voice that seemed to put you at ease with her soft singing. The only thing stopping anyone from approaching her was a foolish superstition!

"Dharm, I'm going to speak with her."

"But Sir! She's-"

"I don't care." The young king said interrupting his escort.

Dharm could do little to stop the young king from his goal. He watched his objective walking to what the locals considered to be there doom, talking to the cursed one. But one look at the longing look in both of their eyes was enough to stay Dharm's feet.

The young girl continued to sing her song bringing serenity and calm to the area around her. The twilight only amplified the image of her singing by reflecting the clear stream's waters on the surrounding trees. She heard the leaves rustle, and instantly stopped singing.

"Why did you stop?" Someone asked her.

"I stopped because you startled me." She replied. "Don't you know who I am?" she asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Yes." He said flatly.

"Then why?"

"I wanted to speak to you."

In the grove at twilight, new harmony was created in Riviera when two young people smiled at their new fortunes. Seraph turned around to look at the bold individual who wanted to speak to her. When she managed a decent look at her company she bowed and introduced herself.

"My name is Seraph. May I have you're name?"

The girl obviously did not recognize the young king, because of her display of informality. Nevertheless, the king was unaffected. He continued.

"Darius. It is a pleasure to meet you Seraph."

The two youths smiled again, this time towards each other.

And that is how they met. The first night was spent with many hours of talking and laughing. The King was not hindered by the local legend about this girl. When it became late, the young king refused to allow Seraph to sleep in the grove. She reluctantly agreed after a few minutes of prodding. He invited her into his castle where she was shocked to learn his lineage.

It was not by coincidence that they met. The gods were definitely smiling on them that day in Darius's mind, for less then a year later they fell deeply in love and were married soon after. Many people in his kingdom were skeptical about they're marriage, but when people saw how happy they were, they're fears were squelched.

When his father died, he died with a smile on his face, knowing that his son would be happy and his kingdom was in good hands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Four years later, the king noticed that his wife had become very sad. It was not a new occurance, because it had been going on for quite some time. With the old curse still fresh on his mind, he approached her.

"Seraph? You seem very distracted lately. May I ask why?"

"Hmm? Oh its nothing dear, really."

"I don't believe that for a second."

She waited a few moments before answering. "The truth is dear, this castle as far too impersonal. It has been a truly wonderful time for me since I came here, it really has. But it is also missing something. I only ask that you fill that void with a request from me."

"Then name it. Anything you want, I will get."

"A garden."

"A garden?" He replied.

"Yes, a small garden that I can see outside my window. A garden that will reflect the moon's elegant rays into our window at night, and to bring in sweet smells in the morning air."

The king was taken aback. Of all the things she could have, she wanted a garden! However, a request is a request, and Darius would get her anything, no matter how small or large.

One of their subordinates had heard the conversation, and decided to take the initiative.

"Alright everyone, gather all the servants, our Queen wants a garden so we must give it to her!"

"You will not!" Darius quickly ordered. "This is something my wife wants to be happy, it would only be right if I did it myself."

Hushed murmers and conversation could be heard around their hall. Many people were baffled by the Queen's request, and even more baffled by the king's reaction to it. But when they saw the determination in his eyes, they complied.

"Very well you're majesty. We will fetch you some seed and proper work clothes."

xxxxxxxxxx

Starting a garden is no easy task; a lesson the young King quickly learned. It took many hours of labor just to dig a proper area and fill it with potable soil.

Slowly but surely, however, his garden was taking shape. After many months of work his toil was producing noticeable results. Unbeknownst to him however, Seraph was becoming noticeably weak and pale. She just smiled and continued as if nothing was wrong. Everyone saw the condition she was in.

That is, everyone except the King.

Finally the day came when Darius could show Seraph his work. The whole kingdom was abuzz with the topic of the King's garden.

Darius wanted no one to see his work. He went so far as to put up a green house to keep his work a surprise. Not that his work was bad though, he was confident that Seraph would be quite pleased with whatever his own two hands would create. He wanted Seraph to be in awe at the majesty he created with his perseverance.

"This way Seraph." He said ushering his Queen into the courtyard near their window. He led her to the opaque tent that kept the plants inside warm and humid even in the coldest weather.

"I've done it Seraph. Its taken me a long time, but I finally have just what you wanted: A beautiful garden that will shine in the moonlight, and bring sweet smells in the morning."

And with that he gave the order to two of his knights to help him remove the protective covering.

There in the courtyard of the King and Queen, lay a wondrous sight:

There, 5 abreast and 10 deep, were two rows of Sun/Moon-flowers in full bloom.

Moon Flowers are very rare in themselves, they're known for their time for blooming during a full moon, and for their short lives.

Sun and Moon Flowers are extremely rare, and take an even larger amount of work to cultivate, and must be tended to constantly. However, the return is much greater, and Seraph was seeing this now.

She was so shocked by the sight of hundereds of white flowers, that she had to cover her agape mouth with her slender hand.

"This is...truly...beautiful." She said as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Do you like it?" He asked with earnest.

She answered his question with a kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Days later, when the full moon came they gazed at their garden with their now 5 year old son. The three sharing a moment of happiness and contentment.

A moment of happiness that none of them wanted to end.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Darius awoke the next morning in refreshed and in a good mood.

"Don't stay in bed too long Seraph, we have a long day ahead of us."

"Just go ahead of me. I won't be long."

He looked over to his wife still in bed. She looked so beautiful there. She caught him staring and simply smiled.

"Alright, but don't be too long."

The king's subjects were expressing their admiration for the king's garden. They would say things like 'a magnificent sight' and 'only the king could create such majesty'. But the one person who liked his garden the most, and the object of his obsession was not there. He looked over at her empty seat and wondered why she was not there.

"Excuse me everyone, I must go see what is keeping my Queen." He said leaving his dining room. His gut was telling him that something was wrong. Darius's suspicions were correct when he arrived at their bedroom.

Darius was shocked to find his wife collapsed on the floor.

"Seraph? SERAPH!" He said running to her side. He cradled her frail body in his hands and felt her light breathing. At first she seemed unconcious, but she slowly opened her eyes and acknowledged the young king with a smile.

"Hello Darius. I'm sorry you had to see me like this, but it seems I was alot closer to it then I thought."

"What do you mean?" He asked fear in eyes. "Closer to what?"

She looked deep into his eyes and cupped his face with her hand. "Oh Darius, I'm so sorry."

It took a few moments for the king to know what Seraph had ment by her small gesture. His facial expression turned from plain fear , to horror ,to devastation.

"No! No, NO!" His words were fast and frantic. "You can't die!" He said as tears began to flow. "It can't be that curse, we were happy! We were going to spend the rest of our lives together!"

"We are together." She said matter a factly.

"But I don't understand!"

"But you have made me happy Darius. You've made me happier then I've ever been." She said stroking his locks. "Haven't I made you happy as well?"

"Yes without a doubt."

Then she smiled again. A genuine smile that wrenched the insides of Darius in two.

"I don't want you to die."

"I know."

"I won't let you die! I'll gather healers from as far as Lacrima castle! I'll-"

"Darius" She said interrupting him. "I feel that I only have hours maybe less. There is nothing you can do."

At that point he layed his head on her stomach and sobbed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seraph died soon after. A memorial service was held in her honor and people came from all around Riviera to pay there respects to the angelic Queen. As soon as the service was over the King locked himself in his chamber for three days and nights. Many could hear her name being screamed by the young king.

When he left his room, his first decree was on the anniversary day of his meeting with his wife, every girl born in his kingdom would be named 'Seraph' after the Angelic Queen.

Many years later, Darius's kingdom would grow many times and experience many long years of prosperity. His son would grow up to be an honorable and kind king like his father.

When Darius's son came of age, he decided to crown his son King before he died much in the same way his father had before him. No word could express the immense pride and happiness that Darius felt that day. For his son followed in his footsteps in delivering prosperity to his kingdom much in the same day that he did.

On the day of his assuming the throne, with the permission of his father, he declared the late King's garden open to everyone in honor of his mother. The Sun and Moon flowers were enjoyed by all at any time to the day, and reflected the moon's serene rays and brought sweet smells in the morning.

Darius was right about her not having a curse, because how can someone with the curse of saddness bring so much happiness?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The End" Fia said taking a breath. She looked over to gauge Ein's expression. "So what did you think?"

Ein took a few minutes to answer. "It was a nice story Fia, but it was also a sad one."

"I know. But when my grandfather told me that story when I was young I always thought it was very romantic. You know?" She said looking now up to the starry sky. "Some day would like to meet someone as kind as Darius."

She then looked looked into Ein's eyes. Eliciting a blush and a chuckle from him.

"Well its getting pretty late. I...We... should probably hit the hay."

"Yes." She replied a hint of dissapointment in her voice.

"Goodnight Fia."

"Goodnight Ein."

Yes, as I said. That thick head of his only gets in the way.

Fia's Tale: End

_So what did you guys think? It took me a long time to come up with a story that I felt had 'Fia' written all over it. I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed my first chapter for Riviera: New Year Short Stories. You guys rock:D But how come I'm the only one writing? I know there are some young writers out there that one to share their stories with everyone. Come on! We need more Riviera fiction! _

_Preview_

_Our next tale comes from Serene. Her story comes straight from the yore of the Arcs. A story about a hero who finds a homeland for a band of exiles._

_Next chapter_

_Serene's Tale_


	3. Serene's Tale

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Riviera. All original characters are mine. _

_New chapter! And it couldn't come at a better time. I've been watching the Riviera section growth for a while, and I must say, I'm proud of you guys. You're taking a relatively short linear RPG, and expanding its story and characters out into exciting new directions. You guys rock!_

_Anyway, about this chapter, its a two-parter. Yeah, yeah, I know it kinda goes against what I've been trying to do, but time and school have caused me to split it up. Sorry. Nevertheless, I think you'll enjoy it._

**Serene's Tale**

"Hey Ein! How about we dance on this next song!"

"Alright. But I'm not that good of a danc-"I watched as Ein was dragged away mercilessly by a overly enthusiastic Serene.

Ah Serene, I knew she wouldn't let me down. Contrary to Fia, Serene is much more assertive about what she wants. (Something tells me she also doesn't know how to dance though. )

I have heard many stories since the festival has started, but most of them were just light and trivial gossip about their neighbors. I cannot express my distaste for such mindless dribble in written words. Perhaps I should be more selective in the stories I write down?

No I said I'd write them all. Maybe, I'll include them in my "Unfinished Tales" section. Yes, I believe that's what I'll do.

Dancing, oh how I could please my master in such a way as Serene is right now; but alas, I still have the body of a familiar.

OH! How shameful of me to be writing my thoughts in a book that is supposed to be a gift-tome for Riviera! I imagine someone will look through this and scoff at my vulgar, daydreaming mind.

At least the day was not boring with Serene around. However Cierra kept pestering Ein to let her abduct me. Honestly, that Cierra will be the death of me someday!

The day is winding down to a close. And I have honestly stopped listening to their conversation. After all, I cannot interject and tell all of Ein's dirty secrets to every female he converses with. Woe as me.

"Hey Ein? Do you know the story about Baltor and the Exiles?"

"I thought I heard the Elder mention them once or twice, but I haven't actually heard the story."

"Do you wanna hear it?"

"You know the story Serene?" He asked, now intrigued by this new side of Serene.

"Well, yeah! I mean, it is a story about the Arcs you know." she said with a smile.

She stretched her wings, found a comfortable spot next to one of the trees in the Grove of Repose, and begun her story.

I listened with utter fascination at the story that Serene had gently woven from the depths of her race's history. I had no idea that she was someone who enjoyed tales of heroes in epics. I also had no idea that she was such a good storyteller.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Long ago, after the scourging of Utgard in the valley of Valhalla, lived the Arc-Eis people. The proudest of the sprite races who fought for Utgard. They were the strongest of the sprites and closest to true demon kind who fought in Ragnarok. Legends tell that they were 6 foot-lengths tall, and had massive wings and horns that could control the very air and storms around them. To fight with an Arc-Eis, was to face certain doom.

Because of this, their race was governed by a single cruel ruler named Belde, who demanded absolute loyalty and dedication from everyone in Valhalla, and for many centuries he had it. Ursula would visit them many times and bring them news of the developments all around Riviera, from the warring kingdoms in the Eastern Edge, to the City of Knowledge in the West, Tethys. The Tyrant-King Belde was always pleased to hear the news. Even though the Ark-Eis people could fly, they rarely traveled outside of valley.

But as was said before, Belde was a cruel ruler. After a day when he was struck in his wing by an Amazon's arrow, he became obsessed with making people build monuments of himself. He wanted so badly to be remembered if he ever died; for there were no wars to be fought, no major disputes to settle, and no mighty storms to test him or his best warriors. It is for this very reason that Ursula turned her back on him and the Arc-Eis people.

"I do not need you!" The Tyrant-King proclaimed on top of his castle. "Where were you when our race was being slaughtered by the thousands by the Grim Angels? And where were you when pestilence was befalling our game and cattle!" His voice echoed throughout the valley, bringing a crowd of onlookers afraid of newfound revelation that Ursula, the Guardian of Yggdrasil, has turned her back on them.

"From now on, I curse you're name and spit on the ground you have trodded on. To Hades with you Ursula!"

The mountains in the distance echoed Ursula's answer: "I have tolerated your arrogance in the past because you cared somewhat about the well-being of your people, but not now." She continued "Your cruelness and selfishness has not only shown me your disinterest in the changing, but also the complete and utter lack of care that you have for your people! No longer will you receive my aid! When a great disaster befalls you and your people, I will not assist!"

Instantly the breath of the entire valley was taken away by all the people. Many dropped to their knees and wept at the final fate of their race. Belde ignored all of this.

However, a young boy was in a fit of rage, at the King who would toy with his own people just to satisfy his foolish pride!

"THIS IS LUNACY!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "What consumed you to drive Ursula away? She has done nothing but good for us, even when you have done nothing but work us into the ground to make your monuments!"

Whispers and hushed voices carried concern for the boy who spoke out against the angry King. Earnst, one of Baltor's cousins who stood nearby spoke up immediately:

"Quiet Baltor! Do you want to loose you're head?"

But the youth continued.

"How many years have we had to deal with this buffoon? He will be the death of us ALL!"

Two meters away, a young girl about the same age as him gasped at the uncharacteristic tongue that had spoke out so bravely and foolishly.

All of Baltor's words reached the king's ears. His anger multiplied ten-fold at the situation, and this dishonor, this _insolence_ broke his patience.

"Who is that boy?" He yelled.

A slavo of guards immediately announced his name and family name, revealing his folly to the king. The king smiled, a bitter, anger filled smile. He gestured to the boy and proclaimed his fate.

"You, Baltor of the Cax, you have soiled and dragged you're name through the dirt by insulting your King, such foolish words could never be forgiven by the likes of me, even if you and your family were to spend the rest of your meager lives prostrated on the ground and limb-less. A thousand deaths are not enough for you!" His proclamation echoed louder, carrying the full weight of his intent. "Therefore, your King has decided your fate: You and your family all the way to you're second cousins are banished from Valhalla. You will be thrown out of the Kingdom on the morrow."

So it was said. With malice dripping from Belde's voice, Baltor and his family were now exiles. Minutes after the king announced his fate, many of the Cax clan took their anger and frustration out on Baltor. Only his two brothers and a girl named Serene(whom was previously considered mute, but shocked many when she spoke her mind) defended him.

"Quiet all of you! He has done what we have all have been thinking, but have not had the courage to say." Her words stunned all of them into silence. "I would rather follow him in exile, then rot here where we are guaranteed doom."

The mob's silence chilled Earnst to the bone. He had indeed been thinking about the foolishness of their king, but to have Serene stand up for Baltor because he was just as foolish to say what he was thinking out-loud? Folly!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The morning came all too quickly for Baltor.

The king's declaration yesterday had indeed scared him. Because no one had actually gone outside the Valley since the war. And to make matters worse, they would be given no maps or weapons to aid them. Once they were outside the valley, they would be on their own.

The sun's rays poured into his small hut and shone on his face. _I may as well get up _He thought to himself as he climbed out of his small cot. He and all of the exiles were allowed a single meal in the middle of their village that would be provided by friends and neighbors. Baltor's Grandfather mentioned that it would be important to develop a trusting bond early, because once they were outside, they would have no one but themselves to rely on.

As he walked through the his home village, he was greeted by taunts and boos. Some of the more daring people hurled rotten fruit and vegetables in his direction. One person threw a rock and hit him in the head, which caused him to staggar.

However, he did his best to ignore all of it. That is until his path was blocked by Serene.

"Please step out of the way Serene."

She had her hands on her hips, and a scowl on her face. "Did you mean what you said yesterday?" She asked "Cause if you didn't, then you'd be just like those spineless cowards who kept quiet!"

Baltor was taken aback. How could he not mean those things? With little hesitation, he uttered his answer loud so everyone nearby could hear: "The only reason we were allowed to live up until now, was because Ursula has protected and guided us. I will not follow a man who turns his back on all the good things she's done."

He must have given her the answer she was hoping for, because she smiled widely. "All right then! Can you wait here a moment? I know you're hungry, but this will only take a minute."

"Uh wait what are you going to-"

But it was too late, she disappeared inside her hut. He was left there wondering what his childhood friend was up to. He heard some muffled voices, and a loud protest, but didn't give it a second thought at what was going on.

She emerged a few minutes later with a bag, and an overcoat that covered her wings. "Wait a minute, don't tell me you're-"

"That's right!" She interrupted. "Me and my family are coming with you!"

"But Serene, its -"

"I know its gonna be dangerous." She said smiling. "But when we were younger, it was me who always had to get you outta trouble. You'll need people you can trust and rely on out there."

Baltor was touched. Even after all the history they've had together, he never actually believed that anyone would join him on this lonely hopeless journey. Being the daughter of a renowned mage and a warrior allowed her to focus on adding ancient sorcery to any fighting technique she mastered. A very prideful and gentle person, but also a powerful ally.

"Serene I-"

"Yes?"

He thought about all she was really doing. He was truly at a loss for words.

"Thank you Serene."

Her smile both reassured him and gave him strength. Strength that he so desperately needed.

xxxxxxxxx

The breakfast was eaten in a surprisingly happy atmosphere. The neighbors of the Cax clan came and offered their well wishes and shared old stories from happier times. Almost as if to forget that they would never see their friends again. Some of the braver people decided to join the Exiles just as Serene and her family. Those few were tired of their lifestyle in Valhalla, and decided this was the best time to leave.

If they were to survive, they would have to be a self-sufficient unit. But because the Cax clan was so large, it encompassed almost every profession necessary for survival: bread makers, hunters, journeymen, linguists, scholars, warriors, mages, and more.

Not including the people who joined willingly, their total numbers equaled 300. Many were angry about leaving their homes, but they all felt that if they were to survive, a certain amount of trust and companionship was needed. After all they were family.

When the time came to leave, a column of wagons and oxes carried their belongings out of the village towards the Pass of Versöhnung, the gateway to Valhalla. Once they were there, they would have to work quickly to pass the mountains, for winter was coming.

As Baltor followed the head of his clan, a voice broke the quiet mind.

_Destiny comes and changes fate,_

_And leaves behind those who wait_

_But to those who try to live with hands tied down,_

_I watch with utter distaste._

_For to see that fear in their face,_

_Makes me wonder, no_

_Consider _

_What the future holds to those who wait._

In an instant, all of the valley disappeared. Leaving a field of white that was blinding to the eyes. Baltor squinted towards the horizon in a vain effort to see where he was. But to know avail; this place was devoid of life of all kinds.

"A true leader inspires those who follow him, to do what they would normally would not do."

He turned towards the voice. "Who's there. Show yourself!"

Nothing.

"You have what it takes to be such a leader, however..."

He turned again, but this time he saw a figure. This figure's body gave off an eerie metallic sheen, as if he(or she) was made entirely of metal. It carried a huge sword that was easily the length of its body, and it had two golden wings that shined just as brightly as its body.

None of these features however, would match its eyes.

They were glowing a dark red that devoured you as soon as you gazed upon them. Baltor dropped to his knees on the cold surface, consumed with blood chilling _fear_.

"...You and the rest of the Exiles will die _tonight _on the Pass of Versöhnung."

With every word this being spoke, Baltor sunk further in his fear. It's freezing offices stung his skin and weakened his midsection. He collapsed completely on the ground and covered himself with his wings in a vain attempt to keep warm.

All the while, the _accursed_ being shook him further with laughter.

Laughter like a deranged child, as if he was tearing off the wings of a chok beetle.

The cold was biting at his flesh now, and his skin began to freeze and fall off. The feeling in his fingers left, but he began to rub his sides.

_The cold..._

_Help me..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"HELP ME!"

Baltor reached up into the air, grasping at unseen enemies. Serene grasped his hand and placed her other hand on his head to comfort him. "Baltor calm down!"

He continued to flail his other arm wildly. _Come on calm down! _ She thought as she continued to restrain him. Calm finally came to him as he recognized the contact of another. His eyes opened slowly as he realized that what he was experiencing was a nightmare. "Where...am...I?" He worded out after a minute of silence.

"You're in one of the tents in our camp."

Baltor turned and faced his friend. "Serene? What happened? I remember walking then..." He said looking around the tent.

"You passed out. We were all quite surprised when you did too." She said pushing him back down into his makeshift bed.

"Why is it so cold?" He asked rubbing his chest. "I don't remember it being this cold when we left."

"Well, if you'd have been awake, you would have seen the ominous clouds heading right for us out there. Right when you lost consciousness, its almost as if they just appeared."

"Have we entered the pass yet?"

"We have but, the road is blocked, we'll have to wait out this storm." She sighed. "You had a lot of us really worried. We..." She hesitated. "...We feared for the worse when we could not wake you."

Baltor looked away. He felt a pang of guilt in the pit of his stomach when she mentioned that others were concerned for his well-being. _I cannot even get out of Valhalla without having to depend on others. I am shamed. _He thought to himself.

But then he remembered that horrible dream.

What was that? Living in Riviera, it was not uncommon to see demons from time to time, but to see such a unique, horrendous looking demon, was almost unheard of. _Of course there was the matter of-_

**BOOM!**

Baltor's thoughts were interrupted by a loud explosion.

"What in the Gods was that?"

"I don't know!" Serene screamed running out of the tent. Baltor quickly leapt out of his makeshift bed and changed into some warm clothes. He stumbled over a pair of boots on his way out, cursing at whatever foolish one left them there.

Outside, he was greeted with a horrible sight:

"Kill them all! Leave none alive!" An amazon barked as she shot an arrow through the chest of a running child.

A slavo of war cries were the reply.

One of the clan leaders, a man by the name of Sabus, was fighting a loosing battle as he was outnumbered.

"Get the women and children to safety! Anyone who can fight should protect them! We can't UGH" His last grunt of pain was a etched into Baltor's memory as his body fell limp to the ground. One of the amazon's removed her knife from his back and turned her sights to Baltor. She pulled a single arrow from her quiver and aimed her bow at her target. His fear froze his legs in place, refusing any commands his mind issued.

_Run away! Run away! Run AWAY!_

But his legs would not move. The thoughts of helplessness and death entered his mind. He closed his eyes and waited for the end to come.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" A loud voice screeched a few feet away. The woman turned to face the new arrival, but was late in reacting and was cut down swiftly by a short red sword.

"Why in Yggdrasil did you hesitate Baltor! Do you want to die!" Serene yelled.

"Sorry!" Baltor yelled back. He picked up the fallen amazon's weapons and tried his best to fight, staying close to Serene as possible.

But to no avail. Everywhere he looked more of his family were falling at the hands of their attackers. Just to his right, his second cousin was struck in the heart with an arrow, bringing an end to his journey. To his left, his uncle was fighting with all his might, but was shot twice in the head. Hopelessness and woe set on Baltor, and he begun doubting his decision for standing up to Belde back in the valley.

But something happened then, something he didn't expect.

There in the middle of the camp was a strange sight. A scythe was stuck in the snow with its long curved blade facing outward. It was too dark to see its more delicate features, but it appeared to be cooling the air around it further. Instantly, Baltor was drawn to its magnificence. At first, he thought he was hallucinating, because others around it where not reacting to it. When he got closer to it, he felt the powerful aura it gave off.

_What is this?_

He reached out with his hand, and grasped the long smooth wooden staff to which the blade was attached...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And what happened next?" Ein asked anxiously. "What happened to Baltor and his family? Did they get out alive?"

I watched as Serene tormented Ein. She really does know how to snare an audience. I am vexed.

"Sorry Ein. You're gonna have to wait until tomorrow. I'm kinda tired." She said yawning.

Then Ein noticed the position of the moon. It can be extremely hard to keep track of time when you hear these stories, as he has just so kindly modeled. But I must again admire Serene for her cunning. She has once again earned my respect.

"Sorry, I guess I kinda lost track of time." She said standing. "So how 'bout it? You gonna entertain me again tomorrow?"

Of course for any _normal _man, the answer is simple, but for Ein...

"Sorry, I promised Cierra that I'd spend the day with her."

"Can't blame a girl for trying..." She sighed. (Ein still is oblivious to all things courting). "Well, the festival still has plenty of days left, do you still wanna hear the rest of the story?"

"Of course! I just didn't know you liked the epic stories Serene. If I had I would have-"

"Made better plans." She said with annoyance in her tone.

"Sorry."

She sighed again. "Don't worry about it. Um, sleep well tonight Ein, and don't let us catch you having a dirty dream, or I'll punish you!" She said smiling.

"Never." Ein replied with an equally assuring grin.

And so ends another exciting night with the Grim Angel and his harem. His awkwardness is beginning to get on my nerves, he's going to get such a lecture about the finer points of women when we get back.

As we both walked away, I thought I heard a sob coming from Serene, but when I looked back, I saw no evidence of it at all. Either it was my imagination (which is unlikely), or she is good at hiding her feelings(which is very likely). Well, at least he assured her that he would listen to the rest.

But as we exited the grove, I heard a sob again, followed by a quiet whimper. Oh Serene, you'll get a second chance, so don't get discouraged!

Serene's Tale: To be Continued.

_OHHH man, I'm sooo evil. So very evil. Well, anyway I finished another chapter of Riviera: New Year Short Stories. Once again, I apologize for not updating sooner, and for not making it one entire compact story. Gomen. The next chapter isn't going to continue this story, I'm saving that for the chapter after the next one. _

_Preview:_

_On the third day of the New Year Festival, something bizarre happens to Ein while he's with Cierra. Ironically this reminds her of a poem she heard when she was young. _

_Next Chapter: Cierra's Poem_


	4. Cierra's Poem

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Riviera: The promised Land. All of its characters, are owned by STING. _

_Okay. Its been a while eh? School is the only excuse for my extended absence in fanfiction-dom. Also, I underestimated how difficult it is to write poetry. (I mean the unconventional stuff with all the fancy rhyming schemes)_

**Cierra's Poem**

That woman is a cod. She won't leave me alone! The more I avoid her, the more she thinks something's wrong with me, and tries to give me more of those blasted toxins. Damn you Ein for making this confounded promise! Don't you care whether I die?

"OOOH! Gatau is so cuuute! "

It's taking all I have, to not use the fire emblem and burn her to a crisp.

"Oh Ein, let me dress him up? He would look so cute in the animal clothes I made for him..."

"Uh, I think that's enough Cierra." Ein said with an awkward smile.

Thank you for being the voice of reason. Cierra reluctantly released me from her arms. You don't realize how much torture it is to be at the mercy of this red demon.

"Ein why don't we pay a visit to Claude? I wanted to speak to him about something today."

"Of course!" Ein replied.

That's right Ein, follow Cierra like the obedient puppy that you are. Ugh. However the next turn of events happened to be rather humorous to say the least.

The festival is of course in full swing. I see dancing from sprites and fairie's alike, and have eaten many exotic foods from all over Riviera. Every day is a new experience for me and Ein.

But what I enjoy the most is the stories! Already from our closest friends alone, I've heard a tragedy and the first half of an epic (To which I am anxious to see the rest of). So many stories from so many different backgrounds. I have also gotten to see new sides of everyone I thought I knew intimately (which is saying alot, considering everyone thinks I'm just a cat). Even Serene, whom I thought was just a hopeless tomboy showed signs of weakness. My anticipation for the rest of the festival is high.

"Hello Claude!" Cierra greeted him in an unexpectedly cheery voice.

"Oh Cierra! Ein! How are you two today? Are you enjoying the festival?"

"Yes, I've never been to something like this. It's really fun!" Ein replied to the slightly older mage. "In Asgard, we had celebrations, but only on especially rare occasions."

Ein was lying. For the sake of looking slightly normal and for the sake of continuing the conversation, he lied. There are no celebrations in Asgard, or jubilation's of any type. Only reverence. Silent mindful reverence. It is truly a culture shock for the both of us. Ein and I had heard of festivals that sprites would partake in from time to time, but the general concenses felt in Asgard that they were merely an oddity and not necessary.

If only they'd have experienced it themselves.

"You should have seen Ein and Serene dancing! It was like watching two squirrels fighting over an applecot!"

He smiled.

Ein may have been a terrible dancer, but Serene was too. I don't think I've ever seen Ein having so much fun. Elendia and Riviera have changed the both of us in many ways since we first came here. However, as this festival goes on, I can't help but feel that Ein is planning something.

Something that will no doubt break all of the girl's hearts.

"So is the potion ready Claude?" Cierra asked fiddling with the phials and books on his shelf.

"Yes, it took a few days, but I was able to distill the proper ingredients from the mushrooms that you gave me." He said handing her a corked flask. "It should work, I took extra care to keep the mixture pure."

"Excellent!" She said uncorking the devious looking mixture.

"You're not going to drink it all now are you?" Claude asked.

Cierra stopped just as she was about to pour the flasks entire contents down her throat. She gave the flask another look and smiled.

"Hmm? Maybe you're right."

The gods must have been punishing Ein, because Cierra then looked at him. (And I know that look) I watched as he unconsciously took a step backwards.

"Ein dear? Do you think you can try this potion and tell me how it tastes? I don't want to taste it and have a horrible taste in my mouth if it tastes bad."

"I don't know..." He said looking a little bit worried. Don't fall for it Ein! She's planning something!

"Its just a tiny bit dear."

My master has fallen. He cannot resist Cierra's undeniably allure face and her (supposed) innocence. The next few moments went entirely too fast for my liking; as Ein accepted the flask reluctantly and took a tiny sip of it's contents.

"Well?" She asked after a silent moment of truth.

"It tastes a little bitter." Ein replied.

"You don't feel strange in any way do you?" Claude asked.

"No I don't. What exactly was this potion anyway?" He asked as he handed the flask to Cierra.

"It's supposed to be an antacid that's a little bit more potent then the ones you can buy second hand out of the village. I decided to make one for myself because the one's sold here in Elendia are less then satisfactory."

Of course, a simple antacid would have been excellent, however both Cierra and Claude managed to take things a little bit further.

"I can understand why you need exploding sock puppets."

"Pardon?" Cierra replied, now with an aloof smile.

"Of course with a little elbow grease, lifting those giant squirrel statues is easy."

I hesitate to think what exactly Ein is thinking about when he say's these things.

"Claude? You didn't put all of the mushrooms in the potion did you dear?"

"I...I..did.."

"Not all of them were for the potion dear." She continued. "Only the red ones."

"They were all red, Cierra"

"No they weren't, 4 of them were red, and the other two were burgundy."

I suppose the burgundy ones were the hallucinogen ones.

The quiet sane one(me) watched the babbling insane one(Ein) go through a number of phrases and examples that made absolutely no sense. And just when I thought he had shrugged off the effects of the drug, he got on one of the academy's work tables and sung a song about an individual called the "Piano Man". Cierra seemed to be enjoying herself(She was singing along, and clapping), but Claude as well as the rest of the students were scrambling to find an antidote to the drug that Ein consumed.

Now is my chance to slip away.

But just as I was about to be free of this shameful display and the Red Demon, I was grabbed firmly around my abdomen.

"You know Gatau, this reminds me of a poem I heard from my mother when I was young. I'm going to tell it too you!"

I am shamed. My failure will be remembered for all of history.

I listened to another tale in the spirit of the festival.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Mage**

_There once was a Mage. He was about the age of me,_

_I saw him in the forest one day,_

_On my way to the bazaar_

_Picking mushrooms in a grove by the pond._

_I've been to that grove many times you see,_

_To watch him pick those fungi of his_

_He noticed me on the ninth day_

_Because he waited for me._

_He said "Why do you watch me?"_

_He asked with curiosity_

_"You watch me everyday, behind the rock and tree"_

_Confusion washes over his face_

_I answer his simple question with a simple answer_

_"I was curious" I say genuinely_

_"About why you pick the mushrooms"_

_I smile to show my innocence, even though my face hides intent._

_He smiles back at me_

_"I'm picking them for my meals"_

_He says, continuing to pick the caps._

_I pick one for myself, and examine _

_Its features. "Is it safe to eat?"_

_I ask confirming his suspicions._

_A small nod was his answer._

_Curiosity got the better of me_

_I woft it once, its fragrance makes me tingle_

_I take a bite, its taste is bitter._

_I blink once and the Mage is gone_

_Leaving me alone in the Grove by the Pond._

_Stranger things have happened in this land._

_Such as applecots hiding gold_

_Or heros sealing the accursed of old._

_None of that happened in these nine days;_

_I saw a Mage who wasn't there_

_Preparing the meals he fonds_

_On my way to the bazaar_

_Picking mushrooms, in a Grove by the Pond._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I am always surprised at Cierra's sincerity. She is light-hearted and always smiling, and with a single statement, she can put many of our fears at ease. But because of her character, I wonder if Ein or me will ever get to really know Cierra. I know behind that reassuring smile, there hides many tribulations and stories that she has yet to tell.

Perhapse, it is best to save those stories for another day.

Ein is sleeping now. The antidote that Claude gave him will make him drowsy for the rest of the day. (And here I am, once again tempted to tell the other girls where he has fallen asleep in the lap of).

The Red Witch must have planned this, because I see contentment in her eyes. However the end of the festival is rapidly approaching, and I wonder what exactly Ein will decide.

Cierra's Poem: End

_Aight. It seems like this year has been full of firsts for me. My first time writing fan-fiction officially came at the beginning of the year with my Outlaw Star story, and this year has also seen the first English Elfen Lied, and Riviera stories (from me) respectively. This is also the first time I've taken poetry seriously. (So be gentle:D)_

_Preview time!_

_The next chapter sees the end of Serene's tale, and the revelation of a secret. Many suspicions were held beforehand, but my master reveals all. Are we really going to leave after the festival Ein?_

_Next Chapter: Serene's Tale, Part II_

_Don't miss it!_


	5. Serene's Tale Part 2

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Riviera. BUT IF I DID? I would take so many creative liberties, and you all wouldn't be able to do ANYTHING about it._

_OOOKAYY. That was a long two months. Seriously. If I'd have known it would have taken this long...I never would have promised that Christmas update. But...HERE IT IS. Finally. I apologize again for my lateness. The conclusion to Serene's story: _

Serene's Tale: Part 2

Here I am.

So soon after she told the first part, I absorb the conclusion to her earlier legend with my master by my side. Things have changed so much since that day. I am sure of it now; Ein intends to leave Riviera. I cannot read his thoughts, but my foresight into his feelings tell me he plans to leave. Why? Is it that he is unhappy here? I can't help but feel _something _as he listens to Serene. His job here is finished. Why should he stay? There is no rational reason for him to do so. And yet there is no reason for him to leave either.

I sense indecisiveness in my master. He is caught, _torn_ even, between two worlds. Now that no more prevalent danger lies in Riviera, my master is faced with a dilemma he's never encountered before:

What to do with his life.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up."

"I've kept all of my promises so far haven't I?"

Serene gave Ein a sly smile. "I heard you were acting strangely yesterday."

"I don't know what you're talking about" he said quickly dispelling her query.

A slightly disappointed look graced her boyish face. "Suit yourself."

The fourth day was like the first day, only this time, there aren't any fancy dances or games to enjoy.

So far.

I've heard tale through some of the more playful locals that tonight will host a team sport of some kind between Elendians and the Phendranians (a neighboring village). I have to admit, it is tempting to go and watch whatever it. However, I have made a commitment that I intend to keep.

"Well I believe I was promised the second half of a particular story."

"You were, but are you gonna run out on me during the middle? I'll never forgive you if you do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night was over.

The first rays of daylight shone through the clouds around the pass and stung Baltor's eyes. It was cold, very cold, _freezing_ even. His head was numb, and his mouth was dry. His hands felt sticky from something, and his right hand was still grasping the weapon he touched last night. Pain came next. It shot through his body like an icy pick, stabbing at his legs and chest. That's good, pain meant _feeling_. Pain meant you were alive. He shifted positions to minimize its affects on him.

That's when he noticed the smell.

It hit his nostrils like a dwarf hits a piece of steel in a forge. A hundred scents flooded his nose, rotten and burning flesh lingered in the air.

_Where is everyone?_

A face entered his vision. The glare made it difficult to see who it was.

"Are you alright Baltor?"

He recognized her as his eyes adjusted. It was Serene, and dried blood covered her pretty face.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Don't you remember?"

Baltor sat up, and winced. His left side ached. He felt around that area and felt ice and a hastily wrapped bandage. He looked down and saw his own frozen blood on top of tattered cloth. He glanced around, and saw bodies of sprites and Arcs alike.

"We succeeded at fending them off but..." Serene choked out the last words, "...but we lost 46 people last night."

She wailed. Baltor felt like joining her, releasing his anguish and pain for the relatives and friends he had lost. And yet...

He couldn't.

"If...if...you hadn't been there...we would all be dead."

"What?"

"I don't know what it was, but you...you started fighting back like a madman...You looked almost like a real warrior there."

She turned to him as she said those words. "I take it back, you looked almost like-"

"A demon." Earnst said as he dropped another body in a growing pile of dead sprites and demons.

The Arc-Eis were more closely related to gargoyles then sprites, but they consider themselves to be far more reserved and civilized then they're winged brethren. They have been mistakingly confused for gargoyles and slaughtered in the past by their natural enemies, the Amazons. It is for that reason, that calling an Arc a demon is the highest of insults.

Baltor only looked away in shame._ Earnst is right. _

It is easy to believe so, after all his hands and his weapon were covered in dried and frozen blood. His memory of the previous night was missing, so he could only hope the blood on him was his enemies and none of his clans'.

His right hand was still grasping it: the weapon that he had found last night. He brought the scythe into his vision.

It possessed few of the qualities that he had noticed earlier. It no longer gave off its aura of power, or it's blasts of cold. However it still contained all of it's wonder. The blade was a translucent light blue, and it reflected as well as bent the sunlight into a magnificent azure light. It gave off a mist as if it were made of ice, however as a weapon, he knew it couldn't be made of ice. Couriosity got the better of him as he touched the blade with his finger, only to be rewarded with a seething blast of pain.

"Where did you get that Scythe, Baltor?" Baltor was shaken from his trance by Serene's question.

Come to think of it, he wasn't too sure of it himself. His only memories were of mayhem last night, and actually touching this weapon. He never bothered to ask _where_ it came from. Silence was his answer.

"Well, where it came from doesn't matter. You saved all of our lives and we are eternally grateful." Said his father, _who was one of the luckier ones._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Their journey went on like that for another month, testing the limits of them all. As they moved through the daylight, the exiles' fear was hounded on by the ever present threat of the unknown dangers of Riviera.

The attacks always came at night.

More and more people fell at the arrows of the amazons and other hostile sprites. At the end of January, their numbers dropped to 238. From the original 300 in the Cax clan, 62 men, women, and children had fallen.

The clan was never hostile towards Baltor, but he felt that he was to blame for their unfortunate fate. Every day, he felt guilt of his dying family and comrades.

Serene simply being there, was a gift from the Gods.

There was sadness there sadness in her eyes; but her smile strengthened both of them. Her reassuring smile was enough to keep him going during the difficult days; which multiplied as time marched on. But everyday he felt her smile grow just a little more dim, a little more weak. _I need to be strong for her as well. _He conjectured. Slowly, he found himself growing ever closer to Serene. It began a little at a time, with each of them spending a little more time together each day. Idle chit-chat _here_, working together on simple tasks _there. _It became harder and harder for each of them to part company each lucky night when they encountered no raiding parties.

They slowly made their way through the mountainous region of Riviera, staying just ahead of the snowstorms. The roads they had all taken were blocked by hundreds of feet of snow. There can be no turning back now, the willing exiles' lifelines were cut by the cold.

But as luck would have it, they were nearing the end of their journey.

"You have done well to bring the others this far." A voice called out to Baltor as they were setting up their defenses for another night.

"Who's there!" Nothing could stop the momentum as Baltor picked up and swung the scythe with all his might. His effort was for not, as it hit nothing but air. "Show yourself!"

"As you wish."

The ominous clouds that carried a snowstorm on the Exile's backs, parted in the distance. A lone figure stepped into the peripheral vision. The scythe sung it's cry as the figure stepped closer. "Who..."

The clearly defined features of a woman, covered in bandages, walked towards Baltor. His mind registered foe, but his instincts and his weapon registered friend. "Hello Baltor of the Cax."

"You're...you're..."

"Ursula!" A child yelled as barely containing himself. "It's Ursula! Ursula has returned to us!" Many sprites stepped away from their hastily constructed defenses and tents to see the commotion.

"It couldn't be!"

"But it is!"

A mass of bodies formed around the godsend, showing their thanks by bowing and kissing her feet. A smile was her reply.

"Exiles, I have watched you all since you left the valley of Valhalla. You have all learned the hardships of being alone."

"Why did you abandon us?"

Sadness graced her face. "I did not abandon you. Belde, abandoned you, and he has paid for it with his life, along with everyone in the valley."

"Then...you...killed them!" Earnst screamed. "All of our friends, the rest of our race, you killed them all!"

Ursula sighed. "I did not. Through negligence, Belde and the remnants in the valley, killed themselves."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, that she has been protecting us, and our valley for ages. When the war was over she provided a home for our people, and by Belde turning his back on her, it means he refuses her help."

"So when a devastating storm comes," continued Serene " no one in the valley could stop it." Only the most powerful Arc-Eis could control the weather... unfortunately there hasn't been one of those since the war. Nothing could have prevented it.

"But still...You didn't have to let them die!" Screamed Earnst.

The crowd grew deathly silent. He looked around frantically. Shocked faces stared back at him, his vision graced Ursula's eyes. There was no hatred there, or malice, or annoyance.

Only Love.

"A king is responsible for his people. His actions should be for the good of them, not for his own selfish ambitions. The people in the valley made their decision by staying. It has long been beyond my hands."

She moved closer to Earsnt. "I love Riviera with all my heart, but make no mistake: I have no qualms with punishing the wicked, or those who follow them." With that she stopped talking to Earnst and moved on.

"Well now that you're here, what do we do-" Their leader was completely ignored, as Ursula walked straight towards Baltor. He found himself unable to move all this time, he was even still clutching the Scythe in his right hand.

"Baltor of the Cax."

"Yes?" He was shaken.

"You have done well to protect them this far-" She said to him. "-and your hardships are almost over. Over the next valley is the mountain. In between it fissures is a small pass. There, you and the rest of your kind will build a great castle. One that overlooks all of the valley you see here. This valley, and the castle will be your new home."

"So...this is to be our new home?"

"Yes."

A feeling like electricity shot through the exiles. Freedom had been there's for quite some time, but sadness and anguish followed them for over a cold bitter month. They're thoughts were unanimous:

_But finally after so much hardship and sacrifice, we can finally make our new home!_

Cheers once again echoed throughout the valley. Gifts never come free though, they always come with a _price._ "However, this valley is not empty and just for the taking. It is under the influence of a group of wyrms." The exiles grew deathly quiet. Nothing else needed to be said. Wyrms were some of the most terrible creatures to walk the Earth. Facing one is dangerous even for a hundred Arcs. Facing a group of many is certain _doom_.

The cheers turned to cries. Cries of help, and of them begging Urula to help them in any way. They never reached Baltor's ears. His focus was extended to a higher realm, one where only the gifted belonged. There, Ursula explained Baltor's position in this world, his _role_.

"These people are exhausted, Baltor...Tired. They are at the breaking point." She began, with just the hint of sadness in her voice. "I have regretted my influence in your affairs, for now you and your people must do this in order to survive in Riviera. There is no other place your people can go for you to be safe." She paused to let her words sink in. "This is the only hope for your people."

"But...how are we supposed to fight wyrms? If it was one, we could probably persevere...however any more would prove more then suicide."

"Normally I would agree with you." She looked off, as if remembering a simpler time; "...But that is why you have that scythe."

"I don't understand." He said as he looked at the weapon. "I had always wondered where the weapon came from...or why I have it...but..." he hesitated. "Where did it come from? And...why me Of all people? I'm...not lamenting on what...could have been, it's just that-"

"The weapon came to you."

"I don't understand."

"I don't need to tell you that how special it is...you have witnessed that first hand." She began, "but I will tell you it's name: Blauschnitt"

Baltor's eyes lit up like two burning sky candles.

"You mean-"

"That's right. In your race's bloody history, one of your ancestors singlehandedly took this weapon and freed your people from the clutches of Hades, and from total annihilation from the Grim Angels. The same weapon that is said to be able to freeze even the raging fires of a volcano: Blauschnitt. It's appearance can only mean one thing, that in order for the Ark-Eis to survive, you must take this weapon and carve your home out of this valley."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Space reverted to normal, and Baltor was among his people once again. Their leader was already dishing out orders to begin setting up defenses for the night, and their new long term plans, not entirely aware that Baltor had returned to them.

"...we will begin moving again in the morning."

"But what about the valley!"

"We will get out of this valley as soon as possible!"

"But Leader-"

"THIS IS NOT UP FOR DISCUSSION!" His voice rung the valley. "Now I am the leader you chose and this is what it's-"

"BALTOR HAS RETURNED!"

"What?"

The same people who crowded around Ursula, descended upon Baltor like a pack of wolves' upon one of their injured. "When you disappeared we feared the worst."

"How long have I been gone?" He asked after a moment of disorientation.

"Five hours. You disappeared at about the same time as Ursula..." Serene hesitated. "We thought she had taken you from us."

"We don't have time for this." Baltor stood up. "Ursula has given me a message! We are going to fight!"

"Fight? But our leader just said-"

"I know what he said! You all want to continue searching for a new home! But-" He turned around to face some of the others, "-there is no other place for us. We must carve our home out of this valley, and I am going to help us do it!"

"And how cousin, do you plan to do that?" Suspicion and jealousy poured from Earnst's mouth as he yelled his protest. "We are not fighters!"

"And yet we have protected ourselves thus far!" Serene yelled back. "We would not have survived if it weren't for him! Let him speak."

"Thank you Serene." He continued, quieter then when he began. "We can succeed if we work together, and as long as I have this!" With that he planted his scythe in the ground in front of him; its blade shone more brightly then ever before. It sung its mighty song as Baltor revealed it's identity. "This scythe came to me over a month ago, and I have long wondered where it came from, or why it came to me. But now-" A blast of cold air poured out of the scythe like unrelenting blizzard causing exiles to cower in fear. The wind carried his voice throughout the valley and to ears of his comrades. "-THAT DOESN'T MATTER. THE NAME OF THIS WEAPON IS BLAUSCHNITT! THE SAME WEAPON THAT SAVED OUR ANCESTORS HUNDREDS OF YEARS AGO!"

The torrent subsided, leaving Baltor standing above all of them, Blauschnitt in hand. "I have a plan."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Baltor and Serene spent the night together in a single tent, fulfilling the desires and wishes they both shared. This night could very well be their last together.

Their bodies intertwined.

Their heat shared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another morning came. A morning like the one Baltor experienced the day he left Valhalla with his clan. Like that day many weeks ago, they ate breakfast together; sharing anecdotes and stories from ages past. Much like their forfathers have done since time immemorial. The anxiousness that Baltor felt was for everyone's safety, as he made small talk with everyone as they ate.

_Things like that seemed so long ago..._.

When all was finished, they were divided into three groups. The one's who couldn't fight were seperated from the others, and ordered to find a safe place to hide. The rest... a tight group of mages, fighters, and archers made up of some of the strongest people that Baltor knew. As he was finally aware of the true nature of his weapon, he was able to hastily come up with a simple plan that would be guaranteed to work (According to his mind anyway.) A small group would lure the wyrms into a confined crevice where they would bury them under rock and snow. Any escapees would be dealt with by him.

And yet...breakfast ended all too soon for the Exiles. They spent their final moments together embracing each other and saying their goodbyes. A few short prayers were said by some of the elders for the success and safety of all who would be fighting. The time of attack would come at less then an hour after sunrise...The leader elected by everyone, Shamus, made a short speech to encourage the surviving Arc-Eis.

It's brief was matched by it's bittersweetness, as Shamus touched on the events of their past that made their race so great. His words reverberated inside each of their hearts, as the final stretches of his speech came into being.

"The time for test our wills have come. We must go and retreat to a safe place in this valley while Baltor and his fighters go to risk their lives for the last of our people." He glanced at the young Ark, catching his dark eyes. He stared back into his, and gave a slight smile, and a nod.

"We must go now. All of our dreams and hopes be with you. Baltor and Serene."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Baltor led his two attack parties up the pass to where the wyrms nested. Their plan did not count on the element of surprise; wyrms fury is only matched by their superior senses. They can hear the fluttering of wings from tiny bats from hundreds yards away, or smell the faint odor of a single rose among many rotting cadavers. No doubt they had already sensed their presence and reacted accordingly. Choosing to remain indifferent until the right time.

_They must have already eaten...This will make things easier._

Baltor led his group above the ravine, just as planned. Now all that stood between them and victory was if the fate of Serene.

A collective roar filled their sensitive ears. "Here they come." Baltor looked at his sword wielding relative and marvled at the complex emotions going through his face: fear, anxiety, joy, excitement... Is this something normal sprites feel when they are about to meet their end? Baltor could feel nothing, now... Was it all this death and hopelessness over the past month and a half the reason for his apathy?

Or was it something more complicated then that. As Serene and her company flew faster towards the trap, Baltor looked at her graceful form as she half-glided, half-raced through the thickets. Last night still fresh on his mind... No it wasn't apathy he was feeling... It was contentment.

He tightened the grip on Blauschnitt, and raised it into the air. The air around his group grew much colder as the vapors from his surroundings condensed and froze forming thousands of massive ice boulders.

Serene's group passed them in haste not seen since the ancient days, and in almost instantaneous reaction time,

Baltor released the boulders into the ravine.

What followed was a sickening sight to see; at least a hundered writhing forms were crushed under thousands of tons of ice. Their bodies mere twigs to the power that beholds them. A fine mist covered the bottom.

"Did he do it?"

"NO A FEW SURVIVED!"

"It's okay! Baltor can just use Blauschnitt again to kill the rest of them!" A mage exclaimed with joy in her voice. "Surely five can be nothing to Baltor's power!"

They all looked to him to him for hope. Their hope turned to horror as the aura of power the scythe gave off, ceased to be.

A flurry of responses confirmed the inevitable.

"What...what happened?"

"The scythe...has lost its power?"

"NONSENSE HE'S JUST GETTING READY FOR A NOTHER ATTACK!"

"SEE FOR YOURSELF, HARPY! IT HAS LOST ITS POWER!"

"We were doomed from the start...?"

"Oh Gods..."

"That's enough." Baltor spoke, silencing their cries. "That's enough...You all don't have to do anything more. I'll...I'll finish this on my own. I may not stand a chance, and we may have been doomed from the beginning."

"Baltor..."

He smiled. "Go back to the rest and take them to somewhere far away from here..."

"No..don't say it Baltor!"

"...I will try..."

"NO"

"...and hold them off." Still smiling he gestured for them to leave. He turned around and dove towards the mayhem that was developing in the ravine between Serene's group and reptilian horrors. With Blauschnitt in hand, now a normal scythe, prepared for a deadly swing at one serpents' throat. In an instant he separated the head from the rest of the body.

"SERENE! GET OUT OF HERE!" Baltor yelled at the top of his lungs. "I'LL DO WHAT I CAN HERE"

She didn't answer him. Her and her group continued to battle with the demonic serpents as there lives depended on it. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"NO!" Was her only answer. Nothing else. One look at her eyes, and he realized that she was here to stay. The same sentiment was felt from her comrades as they fought the serpents. In vain.

Rapidly their numbers were decreasing. Memories of the first night out of Valhalla came screaming back to Baltor as he fought alongside his colleagues. The wyrms were overcome by more rage as time passed, as they dealt more blows to their hard reptilian scales.

_4 left..._

The mages conjured the strongest lightning magic they could muster. One serpent whipped its tail in Baltor's direction. He avoided his doom by falling, it's tail passing harmlessly over his head. He could feel the void in air pressure immediately after, sucking the oxygen from his lungs and brutally decapitating a brave warrior.

One more wyrm fell, this time at the hands of the sword users. They brought it to eternal rest by climbing on its crippled form and hacking its head off. It's body was still wriggling from the horrific ordeal. Most of the sword users were lost in doing so...

_3 left..._

One of the wyrms that was still alive, let out a blood chilling roar, bringing the exiles to their knees in agony. Even the mages were powerless to suppress the deafening roar of with their magic. When it ceased its cry, Baltor immediately went into action to try and stop it from roaring again. He leapt high into the air and prepared his scythe for another deadly swing...

...but the wyrm was faster. It swiped at Baltor with it's massive claws. He couldn't avoid them in time...

He dove in and parted another wyrm of it's head.

2...l..eft...

He was growing weak, and things were looking grim. Out of the original 25 in Serene's group, 7 remained. Mostly archers and mages, although through sheer luck 1 sword user survived. The two wyrms left were badly wounded, but still ferocious. They fought with renewed vigor once they realized how close to death they were. The one backed into the ravine wall was particularly vicious. _I'll...fix you... _Baltor thought to himself as he tried to leap in the air again like he did with the other one... Only to come to a shocking realization that he couldn't. He tried to beat his wings to gain lift, but was gaining none. _ What..s wrong...wi..th...my ...wings? _He thought.

Baltor turned, and was horrified to find that his left wing... was missing. Things would have been fine for him if that was simply the case... However...he was also slashed through the chest and all the way to his lelft shoulder. His wing was severed from his body, and he was rapidly losing blood. There...was no pain; only numbness. He could feel his heartbeat in his ears, as it worked extra hard to bring precious oxygen to his vital organs and muscles. _I can't die yet!_

His vision only contained the wyrm backed into a wall. Nothing else mattered now. If he could kill this one, the others might have a chance with the last one.

He ran. As hard as he could, hefting Blauschnitt with more reserves of his strength. He let out a cry of desperation as he charged...

And fell...

"BALTOR!" Serene watched his last moments, and dropped what she was doing and rushed to him. His body fell with a sickening _thud _on the ground. _Thi..s... i..s... t..he e..nd..._

His vision had long faded, but he felt her.

Felt her warmth...

With the very last ounce of strength he had...

He smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group that Baltor told to warn the others came and joined the fight with the last two. It took much effort, but the rested and uninjured group had little problems killing the last two. More casualties happened, but not at the rate and number that the first group suffered.

Serene never moved from Baltor's side. Shattered that the man she loved...ceased to be.

Their victory was...bittersweet. Out of 400,000 Arc-Eis... 188 survived. But the exiles had won. They had a home again... Construction of the castle began immediately...

Right after a funeral procession mourning the sprites who passed on during their journey.

A special statue was erected at the top of the Mountain where Baltor was buried. The mountain and the castle state was befittingly called 'Lacrima' or tears.

Serene eventually gave birth to a child 9 months later. He was born on the night of a full moon when the summit of the mountain could be seen clearly from many miles away. So Serene named him Apollo after the moon which lit the night sky. Shamus died four years after marrying his fiancee who came with him in the beginning. Earnst also got lucky with a girl he's had his eye on lately. They were blessed with many healthy children as well.

Apollo grew up to be like his father in many aspects brash, and unthinking. But Serene never forgot to teach him right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I see..." Ein said after a long moments of contemplation. "Wow... he was... a hero to so many people."

"I know... I liked hearing the story from my grandfather a lot back when he was still...alive."

It wasn't hard to see that Serene was proceeding in this direction. Possibly any mention of her past or her people would have brought her to her limit. The sadness in her eyes meant she was remembering a simpler time before post-apocalyptic Riviera... For the first time in my life... I truly felt connected to her in a much deeper manner. (Not as much as my master, but deep nonetheless)

I believe the word is empathy?

As far as Ein and I knew...There were no other Grim Angels. Ein's entire existence was to fight. His only memories were with Ledah, and myself.

In a way...

"We're the same"

Did I hear that right?

"I don't understand."

"You, Serene... You had a family. I could never understand that." My master continued his speech. "I've always been alone. The only one I ever really knew before coming here was Ledah. He was my mentor."

"Ein... I never knew..." Serene replied.

Silence.

My heart broke as I watched them both. I learned that on the surface, Serene was a very outgoing and assertive person, but...

On a much deeper level she's a much weaker and lonely person.

She's crying again, but this time its because someone she cares for very much is holding her. "...So Ein."

"Yes?"

"When were you going to tell us that you were leaving?"

"What...How did you..."

"I knew since the other night. It's been a feeling I've been getting from you lately..." She looked away. "...Were you just going to leave and not tell us?"

I detected a hint of anger in her voice.

"I...was going to tell you..."

"When? When you were packing your bags?"

My master looked away from her in shame.

"Can..you...at least tell me why?"

"There is...something left...for me to do in Asgard. Please don't take this the wrong way Serene..."

She whipped her head around and snapped at him. "And how should I NOT? After ALL we've been through together, you want to just turn your BACK ON ALL YOUR FRIENDS?"

"I...There is something left for me to do in Asgard...Serene...I'm sorry..." He went on. "...But this is something I have to do alone." A few minutes passed before anyone said anything else. It was very late...and the sounds of bustling people had long been replaced with the natural sounds of the forest.

"When...do you leave?"

"I planned on leaving after the last day of the festival."

"...I see. Will you come back?

"Definitely."

"Then promise me you will."

"I promise you I will."

She turned around and looked Ein directly in the eyes. I knew he would make that promise...He's like that. For the longest time... it was only us. When he was troubled, he only needed me.

But now...

Things are different. He has friends he can rely on... And a person to love. I don't care anymore. I know it's selfish of me to do this, but whomever reads these stories I want my feelings to be clear. I love him...and he loves her.

xxxxxxxxxxx

_There you have it. WELL THATS THE END OF THE STORY EVERYONE. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS FAR. _

_I kid, I kid. I can't possibly end the story now. The characters deserve a proper ending. I would like to thank everyone who's kept up this far. For those of you 'suspecting' that it's an Ein x Serene story... I guess the cat's outta the bag._

_...Or is it? Remember, my story's not finished yet! _

_Preview time! _

_Lina has the honor of fulfilling the final story before the end of the festival. A childish story about a treasure hunter._

_On the next and final chapter of New Year Short Stories: Lina's Tale._

_FOR RIVIERA!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Riviera: The promised Land. Any and all characters from Atlus and STING's properties belong to them. _

_GENTLEMEN (And women) BEHOLD: THE FINAL CHAPTER IN RIVIERA NEW YEAR SHORT STORIES_

**Final Chapter: Lina's Tale**

I am disappointed. Today is the final day of the festival and I am disappointed. I can't help but feel overly under accomplished in my task of chronicling the stories, as I focused too much on the personal life of my master Ein.

And yet...

I feel no remorse for doing so. I never returned to his bed last night after I finished the other chapter. How could I? How could I return willingly, knowing that my presence was no longer needed?

I find this all so very unfair.

"EIN, don't these bananagos look cute!?" She said holding up a bunch of stunted novelty fruit.

"Yes Lina, they do."

Why then is he wasting his time here with Lina? Of all people, why with the one closest to adolescent age and childlike demure? If he loves _her _so much, he shouldn't be here spending time with the archer. A promise is a promise though, even with the almost forgotten member of the bunch.

"Lina slow down! I can hardly keep up!"

"Stop lying Ein! You're the fastest runner out of all off us. I've seen it!" However I've seen much more conclusive evidence to the contrary at this moment in time, it is the general consensus that Ein is the fastest. His ability to keep up with young hyperactive girls could be called into question, as she lead him around the games and activities of the New Year Festival. I follow at a safe distance, my expression purely apathetic (yes even familliars have expressions).

"The pirates gold... six treasures off the coast of Rosalina island."

"Hmm? What is it Lina?"

"Lina's story! It's about an adventurer and treasure!

A story. Something to keep my mind off of the subject my affection and his new significant other.

xxxxxxx

Sarinos and The Treasures of Utgard

Many legends of heroes and kings are spread amongst the tongues of the people, but one story...

A ROUSING TALE ABOUT THE THE LEGENDS OF THE..

Oh no. Not one of those.

Tetyth. The city of knowledge lies on the Southeastern edge of the Island. It's name is known to scholars for it's vast collection of libraries and exceptional schools.

Which brings us to the hero. A starry-youth fresh out of the magic academy from Elendia.

"Sarinos? This is where we get off."

A young blond sprite has come to pursue higher studies in the magic arts and herbal medicine. The very picture of normalcy. Raised by his parents in the tree village, he had grown up an inexperienced and bright young man. His best friends were his two younger sisters; Elebe and Deneb (Twins), and his favorite hobbies were studying magic and exploring. His goal is to be famous adventurer, known throughout Riviera for his exploits.

And he believed knowledge of history and magic would show him the way.

If he can stop looking at all the girls!

"Excuse me:D This is my first time in Tetyth. I was wondering if you could help me?" He said to an attractive female passerby.

"Uh.. sure. How can I help?"

"Oh no just tiny trifle requests of mine." His deviousness was highlighted by the playful smile he wore. Surely this woman would succumb to his intellectual and charismatic charms!

What appeared to be progress to him was actually un-amusement to her. _Just another momma's boy here to learn a few tricks and go back home to impress the girls. What a loser! I know his type too well. I think I'll play with him, that's about all he's good for._

"Can you tell me how to find the Tetyth Academy of Magic? I've only just arrived, and I have no way of finding my way around. I digressed that a glowing one such as yourself with the demure of royalty would surely know the way."

"Why of course! I know all and see all, my assets reflect my perceptive and intelligent nature." _Playing this fool will be easy. _"Just simply go down that street until you reach the end. The school is easy to find from there."

"Thank you! I will no doubt reward your kindness when I'm rich and famous."

_Barf._

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't see the school"

Obviously, our hero is far too trusting and not skilled in the ways of persuasive conversation...

...Or with directions.

Whether by chance or by fate, Sarinos was now lost. He had been unsuccessful in finding the school. And much too prideful to ask the local _ruffians_ for help in searching for it, he decided to purchase a room at the _Starry Night_, an inn and bar. He hoped he wasn't getting in to something over his head, because the inn was liable to attract all kinds of _colorful_ types.

He entered. A strong scent of distilled spirits and rum, as well as vomit and freshly cooked foods entered his nostrils. The mix of smells was overwhelming for anyone not used to it. It pierced his nostrils like a pair sharp tweezers ready to push back on the insides of his throat. It was enough to make him sick to his stomach. But for the sake progress and to work towards his uncertain future, he endured it. It was necessary to stay here only until the morning, then he'd search for the school again and enroll.

_Hopefully I won't be comepletely behind in my studies. But if I ever see that damn woman again, I will not hesitate to end her!_

The quaint little inn was run by a portly man in his forties, with pronounced side burns and a pleasant aura.

"I'd like a room." Asked Sarinos, after much reluctance.

"A room? Hmph." He snorted. "I can do that." Not to be expected.

He looked around. Monday must not be a very busy day for the pub. Just a few seamen and group of women drawing too much attention to their little section of the room. Sarinos didn't even make eye contact with them; for only true fools would get mixed up with _prostitutes_ at ports.

Besides, he was above that anyway.

"Here be the key, it's the third room on the left upstairs. Checkout time's 3' ommorow. If you and your pretty clothes aren't out by that time, I aren't responsible fer what'll happen to yeh."

"An understandable warning. I can see why, what with all the questionable business a pub attracts." Replied Sarinos.

"Hmph. Just take yer key and get upstairs."

"Why the rush? I'm a paying customer."

"It's fer yer own good minnow. This place aint the place to be so-"

"REJEH!!"

"Dammit son! Too late!" He said pushing Sarinos out of the way. " You're here early tonight Saul! The usual?"

"Damn right innkeeper. And don't skimp on the meat pies!"

A tall man, probably in his thirties pulled up to the bar stool as twenty or so other men filed into the small pub. Bringing in an almost equal number of women to the bunch. Sarinos watched them with fascination and curiosity.

In addition to being hairy and unwashed, it was the unmistakable smell of salt and brine that gave them away.

Seamen.

Adventurers who feared little in the world, choosing to go where they please, and seek out treasures and the like. Sarinos paused for a moment to visualize the fantastical things he'd only read about in the library at Elendia. The noise level did little to distract Sarinos from this man, this... Saul.

"Find somethin fascinatin' about the way I eat, Minnow?"

He was jarred from his thoughts by Saul's blunt question. "Uhh... no. I was just thinking about your occupation."

The man cocked his eyebrow suspiciously. "Occupation? You sound like you're applyin fer a job. Wanna join me and mah men?"

"Best not to involve the boy. He's 'ere to become a famous mage." Said the innkeeper 'Rejeh', although Sarinos was puzzled where the inkeeper learned that little tidbit of information.

I_ never told him what I was here for, right?_

"No need to get 'ostile Rej, the Minnow was high 'nterested in me "occupation". Naturally I 'ssumed he's 'ere fer a job." He said before downing a particularly large cup of sweet smelling alcohol. "Ain't that right Minnow?"

Sarinos nodded.

"Dammit boy!" The innkeeper exclaimed. "I told you to stop roping people in like that Saul!"

"Rope who in?" He replied innocently. "I 'done nuthin 'o the sort."

The inkeeper huffed once and tended to the other men's drinks.

"So what's yer name, Minnow?" He asked biting into a piece of pie.

"..It's Sarinos."

"Sarinos eh?..." A long paused followed. "You may not know this Sarinos, but I used a charm on you." In an instant, his demeanor and unwashed accent changed. This man was full of surprises, but Sarinos was not aware. He was indeed under the influence of some magic, although what magic could possibly affect an apprentice mage passively in such a way...

Who was this man?

"And you have been since I entered this fine establishment."

Sarinos was abrubtly brought back to normal, and with his normalcy came awareness of what had been going on for the last few minutes.

"What... happened to me?"

"I gave you a demonstration of my amulet. Fascinating, eh?" He took out an object, elliptical in shape and about the size of his palm. It was made of polished bronze; featureless save for a single red jewel in the center.

"Believe it or not, I am in need of some young help. Another treasure, like this one, came at a heavy price. Three of my best men died along the way."

"Why the interest in me though?"

"It was obvious when I walked in boy, you were curious." He said in a neutral voice.

Sarinos was curious of course, but that didn't mean he'd be any more succeptable to such a spell then the inkeeper or the two women conversing earlier. The power was subtle, that much was true. But to be able to influence people's thoughts so subtly and passively...

Sarinos didn't know the true extent and capabilities of this amulet, but he did know that in the hands of the wrong person, it could be very dangerous a tool.

"I've never read of such a magical object all my life." He exclaimed almost mechanically.

"You wouldn't. It only appears in the Gremora Arcum. And it's in Tetyth's most guarded archive."

Archive?

"So. Are you in?"

Sarinos no longer had the hibition to say no.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The next day was spent loading up the ship. It was a respectable long boat, with the capacaty for 7 rowers on each side. It's wooden structure was fairly new, with a slight curvature and feminen quality. It's headpiece was an intricately carved effigy of Ursula.

Symbolizing good luck.

"She's our special lady'." Saul said hefting a large amount hemp rope. "A fortune teller said that as long as we have Ursula on our ship, it'll never sink." He stopped to admire her visage. " And we survived just about everything and haven't sunk yet."

"Of course that means the ship'll never sink." A female voice interrupted.

Sarinos turned around and saw raven dark hair and a slender female figure of 17 in age.

"But that doesn't mean the passengers are safe!"

Instantly his instincts took over. His control left him, leaving his mind with the urge to procreate. TO ADVANCE.

"Oh what fair maiden is this? Our angel of good luck meant to staunt our would-be attackers?" He proclaimed obnoxiously.

"Of course! I'm every bit an angel and a devil" She said fluttering her eyelashes. "Why I even-" She stopped mid sentence. "Who is this brother?" She said sizing Sarinos up. "He looks kind of...pathetic."

Sarinos turned red in the face with anger.

_WEAK? With a single word I can sink all of them and their _unsinkable_ ship. _

"Oh ho ho! I've gone and angered the boy. Tell me brother? Is this the deck-hand that you hired to swab the deck and cook our food? He doesn't look good for much else"

Now Sarinos was fuming. It was one thing to be called pathetic. Well that was as bad as they come, but to be thought of as a cook or a deckhand... that just...Whatever physical attraction he felt (there was a lot of it) is now replaced by pure unbridled rage.

"THATS IT!" He said waving his hands in the magical symbol for water. "ACQUA DELLA TEMPESTA" He yelled.

In an instant. A small storm cloud formed over the head of the raven haired girl, and begun raining _hard; _drenching her beautiful hair and clothes in bitch-clensing water.

"As you can see younger sister, he is a mage." He said laughing. "And exactly the one we've been looking for. "

xxxxxxxxx

The next three days were a grueling reality for Sarinos. The day time was spent in a two rowing shifts. One in the morning and one in the afternoon. The slow repetitive motion took a horrible toll on his body.

If only his duties ended there. At night he was put to work with the watchman and Saul for the navigational duties.

Which is where we find him now.

"Saul out of all the days that we've been here I noticed something." He stated while calculating the ships bearings.

"What is it, Minnow?"

"Why have we not strayed from shallow water. Correct me if I'm wrong, but if we catch wind we wouldn't have to rely on rowing as much."

"That is true."

"I think it would be easier on everyone if we catch the wind in deeper water."

"No." He said flatly.

"But, that doesn't make any sense!" He yelled.

"Quiet, you'll wake the men." He said in a tired voice. "Flac, tell Sarinos why why we won't venture out that far."

The watchman looked down from his gaze. "The deeper waters are infested with giant eels. To venture out any farther during their breeding season would be suicide."

Another surprise for Sarinos! Who would have known that eels would dissway the hardiest men of the sea?

"Eels? How bad could that be?"

"When you see the maw of a giant eel devouring the ship whole, you'll see reason Minnow."

This shut Sarinos up.

"Hmph. I see your point." He went back to his calculations. "But how long will it take to get to this island?"

"The journey is still two days away, so get some rest."

"FINALLY!"

Sarinos could hardly contain himself as he trotted towards the lower deck. He waived to the watchman Flac

...and watched helplessly as he fell from his perch.

"FLAC" Saul yelled as his longtime friend collapsed in a heap on the deck with a barbed arrow through his neck. It only took a second for Saul's hardened mind to realize the grave situation they were in, and the enemy that they now had to face.

"SELKIES!" He yelled drawing his saber from it's sheath.

His shipmates stirred from they're much needed sleep and quickly armed themselves with whatever they could find. Preparing for whatever they may find.

Sarinos was violently knocked out of the doorway by a large man carrying a club.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE-"

Sarinos could do little as the weight of the large man fell on top of him. He felt something warm and sticky.

"This is.."

Blood.

He rolled out from underneath him and was horrified to find a spear piercing the torso of the large man. That's when he noticed the fish legs of a Selkie.

"Heh heh.. You did good for using your comrade as a shield. It's only fitting for a rat like you that you get a cowa-"

"LUCE DI SERPIA"

The selkie was completely taken by surprise by Sarinos's lightning spell; electrocuting and stopping the heart of his helpless attacker.

"I don't hide behind men to save myself you overgrown _pike_."

His usefullness proven ten-fold to Sylvia, who watched in awe as the object of her ridicule madeTh short work of the Selkies.

That night ... she looked at him with awestruck eyes. His display of power and his dance of destruction. Just like in the epic fairy-tails her brother told her when she was little.

She picked up the cutlass her brother taught her how to use...

...and joined the fight.

xxxxxxxx

The morning sun burned on their fatigued bodies as as they pushed the last remaining selkie cadavers overboard the ship.

Smoking the long pipe, Saul sat overhead, his clothes still stained with the blood and brine of the sea. His thoughts a mesh of the subordinates he'd lost...

...and the regrets he now had.

Sarinos couldn't help but look at this man.

"What now? We're short on man power. We'll be staggared without an enough."

"Then we'll row in circles until we reach the island." He said pointing towards the morning horizon."

"And it's not far." He said with a smile

"...so you intend to continue?"

"I've lost a lot of men on this journey already. To stop would dishonor them. Besides, pirates know that if you fall behind, you get left behind."

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Sarinos yelled at the top of his lungs. "PIRATES!? YOU SEAMEN ARE PIRATES?"

"I thought it was obvious." Sylvia interrupted. "The only ones crazy enough to follow dreams like this are pirates."

Sarinos was dumbfounded.

But the indicators were all there... the cutlass, the RUM. THE BANDANNAS WITH CROSSBONES. THE UNWASHED ACCENT OF SAUL.

..That he occasionally used to further his purpose.

SMACK

His back seared from the pain of from the wounds and the terrible toll that magic takes on a sprite's body.

..And the blows of the object of his torment.

"You fight pretty good!"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? " He yelled in her face. His sweet smelling breath washing over her slightly dirty countanence. "I'M WOUNDED YOU KNOW!"

Another slap to his wounded back quickly silenced him.

"Oh quit being such a baby. It's only a scratch. Lemme see." She said removing the cutlass from her sheath.

"OH no. I won't let a harpy like you-" HIs eyes focused on the gleaming blade in her hands. "-What are you doing with that?"

"Just hold still.." She said hefting the blade above her head.

"NO!" He fell backwards involuntary. She swung once from his shoulder to his abdomen.

"AAAAHFHFHHHHHHHAAAA!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" His yellow insides flowed from his crotch. And the rest of his tattered robe fell to the deck revealing his slightly scrawny but still muscular frame.

She then applied the ointment used to treat minor cuts and quickly bandaged his broken skin.

"There! All better!" She said slapping his flesh once more.

Sarinos cursed her barbarous act and went below deck to find a spare robe.

Saul took up position on the left side where the least help would be. "Okay since we're now uneven we'll have to staggar our numbers. Shanks, Marcus, and you other two this side." He ordered.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the morning dragged on painfully slow for the crew. Without the proper numbers to propel the ship, everyone was nearing exhaustion. Saul rowed with his men naturally, however most were too tired to express their gratitude. Although most were still grateful for the contribution even from the captain.

Sylvia and Sarinos were forced to row adjacant of each other allowing their violent chemistry to mix into volatile proportions.

"Supposedly we mesh well." He snided as his tired body slowly pulled the oar to his neck.

"Oh stop, don't tell me you're still mad at me for that; I was just trying to help." She replied.

"I'm not. Just sick..huff... of rowing."

"DROP ANCHOR" Saul's sudden bark caused to fall backwards onto the deck. His arms and legs falling limp.

"FINALLY" He exclaimed. "Now to rest." Sylvia rolled her eyes at the display. "Get up Minnow. Now we have to take the shortboat to shore."

"Pfft. Let me rest."

Saul, not one to let a good investment go to waste, threw a pale of water on the young adventurer.

"Come on pup. There's a fabulous treasure on that island, and I need a powerful magician to support us." He said dragging the young scholar by the robes into the shortboat kept on deck for quick and light incursians into dangerous territory.

More rowing. Just what he needed. He strained himself several times bringing those horrible oars to his chest. His pain ringing in his ears with every row. As the unknown island's shores grew closer, Saul and Sylvia had a very serious conversation. This was unknown to our hero, for it was handled on a higher plane of telepathy then the young magician was capable of. Another power of the Amulet.

"Sylvia are you smitten with him?"

"No."

"Do not lie to me child. I know your thoughts." A fact all too known to Sylvia. "Tell me the truth."

"So what if I am!? He's the first I've felt this much for in a long time. Don't take this away from me Grandfather!"

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that."

"It's true though!"

"ENOUGH!" His voice boomed louder than any she had ever heard before. "Do as I say! Or I will take _that _away from you!"

"No Grandfather you can't!" Her angered cries became that of desperate wails.

"Disobey me again and I'll crush _it _between the ground and my boot!"

".Ooo...kay" She sobbed.

"Now child...I love you. You belong to me and only me." He said cupping her tear stained face in his hands. "I don't like to be angry at you. Do you like me angry?"

"...No.."

"Good"

Instantly both their consiousness' were moved back to normal time.

"We've made it ashore." Saul said as the boat ran aground. "Shamus?"

"Aye?"

"You and Fenix will stay by the boat and start a signal fire for the ship. If you get the signal from me that there's trouble, you signal the ship to pull anchor and sail away from this island."

"Aye Sir."

"Is that really necessary? Won't we need a proper means of escape once we liberate the treasure?" The young Sarinos said tucking a tome under his robes.

"Yes, but we don't wanna take what's on this island back to the mainland with us. If we're compromised or one of us is killed I can't afford to risk the ship or anyone back at the port."

"What do you mean!?"

"Don't worry about it Pup." He said marching towards the island center. "The treasure here is well worth the peril."

"Aye sir." He said in a mocking tone quickly following suit behind their brave captain. But just then his ears caught the faint sound of a whimper coming from Sylvia behind him. When he looked he saw no evidence of a sad expression, so he passed it off as his imagination.

However she did whimper. And had Sarinos looked a little closer, he would have noticed a tear streaming down Sylvias face.

xxxxxxxxx

Deep in the foliage of the island a group of three cuts it's way to the center where their treasure awaits...

...Made that much longer by Sarinos's foolish game.

"I observe, with my optical nerve, something...GREEN."

"YOU ALREADY ASKED THAT QUESTION PUP" Saul yelled. "Be quiet! Your game is getting on my last nerve!"

"I'm just trying to keep the monotony down. It's been nothing but trees and sand for miles."

"And you can do that by keeping QUIET."

This must have tickled Sylvia, who broke out in a fit of giggles. Her amusement was quickly stifled by Saul who gave her a very angry look.

"Sorry. But no harm right?"

"Hmph."

"So Captain? What kind of treasure is kept here?" Sarinos asked. "I mean, it must be powerful one with all the _danger._" His sarcastic question caused his eye to twitch at sudden rage and regret for bringing the magician along.

"It's called the Scepter of Utgard. One of the treasures left behind by Hades. With it, you're said to command great power both of the heaven and the earth."

"Wow. I can't imagine what kind of power it holds then. Because there's a lot of things between the heaven and earth."

"Well It's said to be able to control fate. Even that of the dead."

"Amazing huh Sarinos?"

"Indeed."

"Well it should be easy enough considering-" Saul stopped in his tracks. "Don't move" He said freezing.

Everyone stopped.

The sounds of the island were quiet here. No waves, birds, insects, not even _wind. _

"Dammit.." Sarinos cursed himself for being careless.

"What Pup? Did you find something?"

"No, this is a trap, and we've fallen into it." He said digging into his satchel.

"Trap? I didn't see any evident triggers..." Sylvia said looking around her feet.

"That doesn't matter! This is a time-field stasis trap."

"A time paradox what trap?"

"A time-**field stasis **trap."

She frowned at him for repeating himself as if she were a child. "Well okay mister expert magician. How do we get out of it?"

"Hmmm" He played with the stubble on his chisled face. " A time-field stasis trap is designed to trigger when you walk within a 15 to 30 foot radius of it's fulcrum. Usually a pebble marked with a special rune."

"Well..that doesn't tell us how to get out of it."

"Sorry, well they're _supposed _to appear impossible to get out of because when you touch the edge of it here..."

He walked a few yards forward and disappeared.

"Sarinos?" Sylvia queried " SARINOS"

"I'm behind you."

She jumped and hit her head on an overhanging branch. "Don't STARTLE me like that you shrimp!" Her retaliation was swift. Her bag sailing at the face of Sarinos with much force, that his face was permanently reddened by the impact from her leather sack.

"Well SORRY. I was only demonstrating." He said rubbing his face.

"Get on with it Minnow. Get us out, that's why I brought you here." Saul said sighing.

"Hmph. A magicians work is always under appreciated. " He said taking out a phial. "Here take this about 10 feet from me and open it when I say."

"Okay." Sylvia acknowledged. "What's it for though?"

"You'll see." He said chalking a circle on the dirt in front of him

"Here?" She asked enthusiastically.

"A little bit closer."

Saul watched him work with slight interest. "What are you going to do Pup?"

"The stasis is based on the pocket dimension concept. But if we break two points along the diameter, the field should collapse on it's own."

"Is this safe?" Sylvia asked a hint of fear betraying her enthusiasm covering her face.

"Of course!" Sarinos said performing some simple hand gestures.

_In theory..._

Saul chuckled. For he had heard the doubt in Sarinos' mind. However he knew the aspects of the time-field stasis trap well. This would only be the third time he had gotten out of one you know!

"Okay Sylvia open the phial and pour it on the ground in front of you." He said placing his hands on the ground around the circle. "Now imitate me by placing your hands around the puddle."

"Okay."

"Whatever you do, DO NOT remove your hands. This is crucial."

She swallowed a knot in her throat and nodded.

"LUCE DI SERPIA!" He yelled.

A bright flash appeared between the two points that they had created. Sylvia could feel the raw power surging between the two of them and through her body. Her hair stood on end as electricity passed through her shoulders down to her hands. She screamed.

It worked.

All around them they saw what looked to be the shattering of glass, as the field collapsed revealing the twilight of the day. 4 Hours had passed since they were snared.

"HA ha it worked!" He said gathering his things. "Told ya-" Startled he dropped them all again.

"Hmmm this is...unexpected." Saul raised his hands in surrender as a blade was pressed to his neck.

"Saul!" Sylvia yelled unsheathing her sword. "Let him go!"

"I don't think so little pretty." The man said as he pressed the blade into his flesh. "Drop your weapon or your captain dies."

"Not likely!" She yelled.

A bead of sweat streamed down her face as her body tensed for the coming battle. But her eyes bulged in horror as the drop of sweat fell off her cheek...

...and hit the cold steel of another blade around her neck.

"You see pretty, you don't have a choice. Drop your weapon." He said in a haughty tone. "Or both you _and _your captain will die."

Sarinos watched the display with his knees knocking. Sylvia and Saul were both bound and he could do nothing. "YOU TOO" One of the attackers screamed as he kicked Sarinos in the back. He fell to the dirt hard as the force of the blow knocked him off balance. As the man reached down to tie Sarinos' two hands, he noticed the phial that he carried. "What is that? Give that to me!" He barked.

"Of course." He complied as the man took the phial from his hands. _Perfect! He fell for it!_

"Get up!" The man yelled. "I said get up you-"

"LUMINAS!" Sarinos yelled at the top of his lungs.

The phial exploded in a bright flash and loud bang, blinding their attackers and deafening them. Sarinos took this opportunity to punch Sylvia's captor in the face, and undo her bindings.

"Come on!" He yelled grabbing her hand and running into the deep brush.

"AFTER THEM!" Was the last thing they heard before falling into a pitfall deep below the island's surface.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Sarinos? Sarinos wake up." His eyes opened to reveal a very concerned Sylvia sitting over him.

"Hmmm... Sylvia..?"

"Careful, you injured your head pretty badly." She said propping him upright. "I bandaged you as best I could."

"Thanks..." He said feeling her words reverberate inside of his throbbing skull.

They had fallen at least 25 feet, for the hole was too high to climb. The last rays of light shone through the opening.

However those quickly faded covering them both in relative darkness.

"Well this is just great. I'm starting to regret coming on this journey." Sarinos said as he slowly got up.

"...You're joking. This is what's making you regret joining us on this adventure to find the scepter?" She said in disbelief. "It wasn't the HARD WORK THAT WE FORCED ON YOU? THE SELKIES OR THAT DAMN TIMEOR WHATTA TRAP? OR THE FACT THAT WE'RE ALWAYS RECRUITING PEOPLE ON THESE TREASURE ADVENTURES?"

"Sylvia..." He said surprised at her emotional outburst.

"OR HOW ABOUT HOW HE'S USING ALL OF US LIKE HIS PERSONAL PLAYTHINGS AND-"

"HOLD! Playthings?" He stopped her. "Who's a plaything?"

"You don't _get _it do you!?" She jabbed her index finger into his chest. "_You _and _I _are his playthings. He already has all the treasures. He only set this island up as some sort of sadistic test to get the strongest people to follow him."

"What are you talking about Sylvia!? This is madness!" He said grabbing her shoulders. "It's just the fall talking and the situation we're in!"

"No it's not!" She said trying to break free. "Saul is doing this! He's doing all of this!" She screeched, tears flowing steadily down her face. "I'm never going to be free and you're going to die!"

He stopped. What did she mean 'never going to be free'? He needed answers.

"I need answers." He said releasing her. "I need answers _now._"

He scowled at her as she wiped her tears. "Never thought I'd tell this to anyone but..."

His expression softened at the change in her tone.

"My name is Sylvia Maria."

"Maria? From the aristocrat family of Maria?"

"The very same." She replied. "I was born in Tetyth as an only child from my parents Feyed and Hera."

"Wait a minute! Only child? I thought that Saul was your brother?"

"He's.. not. That's only the story we use to keep up appearances. He's actually my great-grandfather."

"That's impossible! If he were your great grandfather, then he should be nearing 100! No one looks like that at their age unless.."

"They're immortal."

He was stunned at the information that she revealed. "...but that would mean he got his hands on-"

"The Goblet of Immortality." She said narrowing her eyes. "He located it in his youth, and he's actually been alive for much longer then 100 years."

"Amazing"

"That's not all. He possess the the orb of souls which binds people to you as eternal slaves. One of the most powerful treasures in all of Riviera. I was one of the first people to be bound by it."

"I don't understand!"

"It means he possesses my soul and he uses it to make me do his bidding."

Sarinos was agape. He could not fathom the information explained to him by Sylvia. That Saul was in all actuality, immortal, and using the treasures to an unknown end. But what part does he and Sylvia play in this? It surely must be more then a game.

"I still don't understand." he said in a low voice " What part do you and I play in his scheme? There must be a reason."

"I don't know. His motives are his own. But with the way...he's treated me...for so long. I just know that in my heart it must be truly evil."

He stroked the stubble on his chin. His thoughts over took him. Is this what he wanted? He suddenly felt the regret and weariness fade away from his soul and body.

Leaving only a smile on his face!

"You...Are you smiling!?" She said slapping him. "This isn't funny!"

"Ha Ha...sorry it's made my blood grow hot in anticipation...I've never felt this way before!" His eyes burned in grim determination.

"Then...what do you plan to do?"

"I plan to stop your great grandfather." He said gathering what magical components he could find.

"Then... I am coming with you. I must get my soul back and be free." She said smiling. His overconfidence and brashness rubbed off on her. For once the bitterness and hopelessness she felt under her grandfather eroded away.

Maybe all it took was a young boy with a passion for adventure that changed her mind.

"What will the mushrooms do?"

"These mushrooms grow in the caverns around Elindia, they are poisonus when eaten."

"...Then why are you gathering them?"

"When used with a lightning spell, they release spores that can be used to paralyze the ones who breath them."

"I..see" She said a little skeptical.

"Heh heh.. don't worry I've already thought of a plan." He said walking in the direction against the wind. "We'll follow the wind in the tunnel to the ocean. Then we'll make our way to the center of the island on the surface."

xxxxxxxxx

The darkness of the night and the ocean air washed over the face of Sarinos. Confidence in his step as he travels to the center with Sylvia following close behind. With his breath matching his step, he travels to his destiny.

In the center, with Saul sitting on his throne, and his four _attackers _standing by his side; Saul and his men wait. "Will they come?" One of them asked.

"They will." He said grasping his amulet. "Be on your guard now men." He said shifting positions in his chair.

"Why? Should they be any more dangerous then they were before?"

"More then you know."

" Ardly! They 'ed better be more of a challange then last time. And I hate facing them out in the open like this. But even with them having the advantage of the trees, those little squid are no match for us."

"You seem confident enough." Saul said playing with his amulet.

"Are you _sure_ they'll come? Maybe they took the shortboat and fled."

"They _will _come." He said slamming his fist into the arm of his throne. "I have something my sister needs. If she leaves she knows she is dead."

"And the magician?"

"He is a fool."

"Better to be a fool then a coward." A voice yelled from the brush.

"Sarinos...what an expected surprise. I pictured you being a late one with your bad _sense _of direction."

"Tell me Saul, now that I know the truth." He said revealing himself to be alone. "Just how much of this journey has been a string of random events-"

"Hmm?"

"-And how much of it have you controlled?"

"I see that Sylvia has betrayed me." Saul said chuckling. "Very well I will humor you."

"Hmph."

"The entire city of Tetyth are my slaves. You have been hopelessy caught in my trap since you and your family entered it."

"Impossible."

"No, my poor magician. It is very possible." He said standing. "Rehjeh at the end, the woman who gave you bad directions... the couriers, the council members, the university...I control them all."

A chill ran down Sarinos' spine. "Do you control me?"

"Ha ha ha.. no child." He said laughing. "You are beyond the power of my amulet. I was only able to influence you with a minor mind controlling spell in the pub by the water front. But that kind of spell only works once, then the mind prepares mental defenses so that it won't work again."

"Well then you manipulated me? Why?" He asked honestly.

"I needed the power of a strong minded magician and the soul of a young girl to revive the Arch Angel" He said matter-of-factly.

His face twisted into a fit of anger at this. He wanted to use Sylvia to revive an accursed? "You... ANIMAL!"

"Animal? I assure you I'm in a natural state of mind." Saul said standing. "Imagine it Minnow... the accursed has promised me infinate power when I revive her. More power then I could ever dream about then what these petty artifacts can give." He said tossing the scepter to the ground. "I have tasted the power of the accursed and after doing so I made the choice for what any smart mortal would do. Join her."

"You're mad."

"There you go again." He said smiling. "You're a smart boy Sarinos. Powerful and smart. That is why I need you."

"Sorry Saul, I made the mistake of following you once, and it has nearly cost me everything. You can forget about it."

"Hmph. I'm sorry to hear that. I guess I'll just have to find another." He said sitting back down. "Kill him." He ordered.

He played with his amulet half expecting something to happen...

...but grew impatient when they didn't move. "I said kill him. Are you deaf?"

"We can hear fine Saul."

"THEN KILL HIM."

"We would like to...but we c..an't mo..ve." The third one struggled to say.

Sarinos smirked. In little more then a second. A flash from the sky electrecuted the 4 men by Saul's side killing them instantly.

"Well it sems I've underestimated you Sarinos." He said standing. "You must have used the spores of the stun cap didn't you?"

"Perhaps"

A dagger flew towards Saul's head, only to be caught between his fingers. "You're stubborn ways are trying my patience." He said as Sylvia stepped out from the brush. "Both of you."

"I get it from my Great-Grandfather."

"Give up... you can't win here." He said unsheathing his sword. "But I've already tried threatening you Sylvia maybe action will make you obey me." He said taking out a small orb.

"Thats.."

"The Orb of Souls." Sarinos said taking out his tomb of spells.

"Exactly. Tell you what."Saul said walking forward. "If either of you can defeat me, the orb is yours."

This was all that Sylvia needed to spring into action. Within seconds she closed the distance between her and Saul. She swung the cutlass at his face with full force. Her blow was met with resistance from Saul's blade. She shook him off and thrust her blade to his midsection, but Saul parried her thrust leaving her vulnerable. She fell backwards as the hairs on her neck were cut by the tip of Saul's sword.

Sarinos intervened. He shot a beam of light at Saul's shoulder, which caused him to lose the grip on his sword. Sylvia rolled to her feet and slashed his right calf, he dodged easily and kicked Sylvia in the face.

She fell backwards from the blow clutching her mouth.

"SYLVIA!" Sarinos yelled helping her up.

"Stay back Shrimp, I can handle this myself." She said struggling to her feet.

"You Sarinos? How do you intend to fight me? If you used more of your magic you might win."

"Hmph."

"Oh but you can't can you? For fear of hurting poor Sylvia."

Sarinos answered his taunt by opening the book in his right hand and raising it to about chest level. His feet shuffled into a classic sword fighting stance.

"You intend to fight me with a _book_?"

He muttered the magic words taught to him by the magic teacher in Elendia. "Libro Pietra"

Saul watched in surprise as the book in Sarinos' hand turned from the slightly saffron color into a hardened solid object with a metallic sheen.

"You never cease to amaze me Sarinos." He said raising his blade. "I must have you."

Sarinos swung his book at Sauls face. Easily slapped aside by the weight of Saul's sword. He pointed the blade at Sarinos's neck. "Tsk tsk come now Sarinos, is that the best a magician can do?"

Sylvia kicked Saul's sword out of his hand. Sarinos dove for his book as Sylvia swung her cutlass at the man she so hated. Saul followed the young Magician's example by diving for his sword, narrowly missing the deadly slashes of Sylvia's sword.

He quickly grabbed it, and twisted his wrist so his cutlass could misdirect Sylvia's sword into the dirt to his right. With her body off balance he grabbed her arm and threw her 5 feet behind him. He noticed at the last second as the Magician's book smacked into his face.

Instantly his vision blurred as his attacker released another furious blow into Saul's skull.

"Why you..." He said slashing a large gash in the upper part of his torso.

Sarinos fell backwards in pain and surprise as blood trickled down his robe. His vision was then filled with the figure of Saul as he attempted to stab Sarinos.

He was stopped in his tracks when Sylvia drove her blade through Saul's chest.

"AAAHHHGGGG" He yelled in pain as Sylvia's sword punctured and destroyed Saul's vital organs. Blood flowed freely down his chest and legs.

"Die! You've lived long enough!"

Saul struggled to keep his balance. "Oh no..I'm going to die...I'm.."

Then in an instant he stopped struggling and pulled the blade out of his chest and threw it away. He stood upright and laughed deeply.

"HA HA HA Really... did you think you could kill me that easily?" He bellowed as the hole in his chest remained open and blood poured down in buckets.

"Did Sylvia not tell you? I'm immortal."

Sarinos was paralyzed. He was so deathly afraid of Saul now. How could he still move like that with a hole in his chest where his heart and lungs should be?

"Don't worry Sarinos. I'll kill you first and just make you into an undead lich. You're more valuable to me that way when the Accursed comes."

Saul raised his blade in the air ready to strike Sarinos in half.

"NOW SARINOS!" Sylvia yelled ducking for cover.

The young magician reacted instinctively his trademarked lightning spell was all he had left.

"LUCE DI SERPIA" He yelled.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Here they come!" Shamus yelled as he scrambled to his feet. Out of the trees came two figures that Shamus immediately recognized. One was limping and the other was supporting him so he wouldn't fall.

"Sarinos! Sylvia? Where's the captain?" He said waking Fenix up.

"The captain's not coming.. he fell."

"And the treasure?"

"Struck by lightning." She lied.

"I see..." Shamus said untying the shortboat from it's temporary bindings. "Then we must return to the ship and leave this island."

"Struck by lightning?" Sarinos whispered giggling to himself like a little girl. "Could you come up with a better lie?"

"Well it's technically true." She said returning his smile. "Do you feel better?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"Not with a harpy and her foul armpits around me." He said rolling his eyes.

Sylvia was so angry at Sarinos for saying this. She helped him all the way here and this was the thanks she got?

"Whoops!" She said purposefully releasing him and letting him fall to the ground.

"YYYAAAAAHHHHGGGG" He yelled crying out in pain. "Are you trying to kill me!!?"

"I just may you ingrate!"

"Well sorry it was only a joke and you don't have to treat a wounded man like this." He said wincing as he struggled to stand.

She helped him up.

"So what now?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'll go back to Elendia and settle down. This little trip has had all the adventure I could stand." He said smiling.

She looked at him for a second as she helped him to the boat.

"What?"

She shook herself back to reality. "Nothing it's just..."

"Just what?" He asked, his honest eyes piercing hers.

"It's just... can I come with you?"

Sarinos turned away and stroked the stubble on his chin.

"If you don't want me to come that's okay I wanted to- MMF" Her words were muffled as Sarinos' mouth covered hers in a kiss.

He released her just as quickly and smiled.

"Of course."

Sylvia's faced turned a deep scarlet. A whistle and a cat call came from Shamus and Fenix. "Look at the two sparrows fornicatin'. I'll bet they're liable to make a nest 'ere of we leave um like this."

She grew angry embarrassed that Sarinos would do this to her. She slapped him across the face and let him drop again.

"Shut up you two! Or I'll skin you alive and feed you to the sharks!"

"Yes ma'am" They said in unison.

She helped Sarinos again and kissed him on the mouth just as quickly as he did, this time with a little tongue.

"You're damn right I can come."

As they rowed back to the ship sarinos couldn't help but feel strangely at piece. He'd experienced more adventure in the last few days then most get in a lifetime. He'd befriended some sea men and picked up a little special _something_ along the way. (Wink wink)

"Sarinos, what are you thinking about?"

"Just how lucky I am"

xxxxxxxx

"The end" Lina said quite proud of herself. Although it would take someone of a _cat's grace _not to make as much sound as Serene did while listening.

"Well that was a good story Lina!"

"Hey Serene! Today's my day!"

"Sorry Lina I have something important to talk with Ein and.. it can't wait." She said rubbing her head.

"Hmph! Lina is older then Fia but you treat her like a child!" She said running off. "Lina HATE'S you Serene!"

"Sorry Ein...I wanted to know why you're leaving." She asked "Why it's so important that you have to go alone."

"Serene...I"

"Look I know you want to go, and that there's nothing I can do to stop you, but I have to know."

He remained silent.

"Tell me."

Again silence.

"Well if that's your answer then I guess I'll leave you alone then."

He took her by the hand. "Don't go." My Master said looking away.

"Then tell me." Her eyes and face turned to a scowl. " Tell me why you have to go."

"...Okay"

This...saddened me more. Even all of Ein's secrets were not revealed to me. What will he say?

"I must go to Asgard to give this to Ledah's family."

I watched from his side as their conversation continued. He pulled out Ledah's pendant, a gift from his family. I see now... this is why he must leave.

"I must return this to Ledah's family, and let the magi know what has happened here." He began. "This pendant is all that's left of Ledah."

"Ein" She said with a sad voice.

"It's closure. I must give this to his family... I... owe it to him as a friend."

"But... you don't need to go alone for something like that. You have all of us."

"Serene..."

She embraced him. "You have all of us. I'm no longer alone, and neither are you."

"But there may be danger Serene I can't have what happened to you in Yggdrasil happen all over again."

I could no longer sit and watch. I jumped on his lap and let him hear a piece of my mind.

"Uh.. Rose? What's wrong?"

Though it embarrassed me every time I spoke to him around others, I had no choice.

_Ein why are you doing this? She doesn't want to be without you, or for you to be alone especially when there's danger. Can't you see that? She loves you Ein!_

"What? What is she saying?" Serene asked.

"I know Rose..."

_Then stop being a _fool_ and be a _**man**

"You're okay with it?"

_I'm shamed to admit it... I love you more then anything Ein. But she loves you more. Why do you continue to deny her? It isn't fair to me_

_..or her._

That's right. What good would he do himself and her by going into possible danger alone?

"Serene..."

"Take me with you Ein."

"Okay... I'll take you with me."

"I knew you'd come around." She said kissing him. "There's a thing that we should do before we go just to kind of...seal the deal.." She said winking.

THAT TRAMP!

"Oh I don't follow you" He said scratching his head."

"Oh you know a little.." She whispered with her UNCLEAN mouth in my master's ears... THIS IS UNFORGIVABLE.

And to be EXPECTED his face turned red!

"What right now!?"

"Yes. Now" She said smiling from ear to ear.

OKAY ROSE. Breath...you support this. He is your master and you want him happy.

OH WHAT IN ASGARD AM I WRITING?

xxxxxxx

And so it ends. My account of the stories at the Riviera New Year festival are at an end. But you as the reader have a new responsibilty. There are many more stories being told in Riviera. Do me... Rose Crawford, a favor and listen to them. And if you think of one to tell others, write it down. So that when another festival comes, you can tell them to your loved ones just like I have to you.

**Riviera; New Year Short Stories: End.**

_This is the end. The end of my stories and the end of my Riviera jaunt in fanfictiondom. I hope you all enjoyed it :D _

_I'd like to personally thank all the ones who kept me going. My two sisters who never once had any doubt or any lapse in encouragement for me :D. And my as always my readers: Jeff, Rzul, Chef, Random Rose Fan (XD), Rune, my fellow writer Feral, Takeru, Nomad, Megaolix, Kodachi827, Taveynya, Achiel, Trinity, Blackened, Gamestar, Dragon, Maddison, Malice, Trinity, paul, Eiraki, Decy, Tempestblaze, A fan (XD), Loki, Sora, Lana, and Terror. Thank you guys soo much for the reviews. :D _

_I'd also like to thank everyone at Lacrimacastle for really getting the riviera fanfiction community off the ground. You guys rock :D_

_And last but not least, I'd like to thank my girl, who will remain anonymous (Per her wishes) Thank you all for reading. AND KEEP THE WRITING GOING._

_-Val_


End file.
